


Mr Raeken

by itsthemoralityofit



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Gay Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthemoralityofit/pseuds/itsthemoralityofit
Summary: Mr Raeken is the new teacher at Beacon Hills High, and there is just something about one of his students that catches his eye...





	1. AP History

8:20am. Liam Dunbar looked around the hallway. Students milled around, talking in excited tones about their summer antics, complimenting each other on their tans and the inches they’d grown over the last two months. There were faces he didn’t recognise amid the throng, scared and nervous pre-pubescent freshmen on their first day of big school. Liam smiled despite himself. Had he ever been that young? 

‘Well, well, well,’ a familiar voice said, and Liam turned around to see his best friend grinning at him by their lockers. ‘If it isn’t senior Liam Dunbar.’

‘And if it isn’t senior Mason Hewitt,’ Liam replied without missing a beat. He fist-bumped Corey, Mason’s boyfriend, and asked after the boys’ summer vacations. 

They began to chatter about Mason’s vacation in Maui with his grandmother who had just landed a very wealthy boyfriend and was now showering her entire family with money that was not hers to shower, and Corey’s bland month of interning at his father’s shutter company. Just as Liam began to tell of his summer doing absolutely f-all, the bell rang and he and Mason bid farewell to Corey who was not in their AP history class.

‘Your boyfriend’s crazy by the way,’ Liam commented good-naturedly. He swung his backpack over his shoulder, accosting a frightened-looking freshman in the neck. He apologised quickly. 

‘For taking AP chem instead of history?’

‘That and going out with you.’

Liam grinned as he ducked to avoid Mason’s pretend punch, and crashed sideways into yet another freshman. 

‘I swear the freshmen are way more in number this year, they’re everywhere,’ Liam grumbled, having apologised again. 

The students already in their seats were talking noisily when Liam and Mason arrived, forced to sit apart at the only vacant desks available. They settled for texting across the room - one of their epic emoji-only conversations that were somehow completely coherent and decently logical. Furiously they messaged about Mason’s opinion on Brett Talbot from their rival school Devenford Prep (hot, he fucking would), college applications, Liam’s mother’s new car which left her old one to Liam, Liam’s new IED medication, and Mason’s schedule for the afternoon as he had a study period. 

Mason cast around for a teacher emoji and the red question mark to send to his best friend, questioning the whereabouts of their regular teacher. Liam sent back the yellow emoji face with a hand on its chin, eyes cast upwards in thought. Mason sent back a dagger and a question mark. Liam typed out a canvas sack of money and a crown - perhaps their teacher had robbed a bank or struck rich? He saw Mason grin from across the room and he chuckled at his own brilliance. 

 

‘Ten seconds to put your phones away before I stop pretending I don’t see them,’ a voice announced. 

Liam looked up at the unfamiliar voice, craning his neck to identify the source. He shifted a little to his left, and then his heart stopped. Standing before the class was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

He stood before the class at about 5”8, rounded face lined with neat stubble that was too uniform to be unintentional, and when he folded his arms across his incredibly bulky, muscular chest, the thickness of his forearms bulged in the sleeves of his navy sweater. When his pretty pink lips parted to reveal neat, perfectly even white teeth, Liam could have sworn he heard every female in the room sigh. 

‘Eight seconds,’ the man commented with an easy smile, ‘I’m impressed, AP historians. So, first things first. Your regular teacher is currently away on sickness so I will be substituting for the semester. That’s the whole semester, so if you think I am -‘ he began to walk the length of the room, counting on his fingers. His formal grey slacks were not particularly tight but Liam could make out the perfect roundness of the teacher’s behind and power in his thighs. ‘- easily scared, easily distracted, or easily pacified, think again. You are seniors, I am your teacher. If you don’t want to learn, I don’t want to teach you. Now, who knows anything about the cold war?’

Mason’s hand rose instantly and Liam felt a wave of affection for his knowledgeable best friend. 

‘It was the unspoken tension between the United States and the then Soviet Union following the Second World War, lasting until 1990. It led to events such as the space race, the Cuban missile crisis, and the creation of the Berlin wall. Also, you haven’t told us your name.’ 

The surprised, pleased smile on the teacher’s face broke into a chuckle and he nodded. ‘You’re right, I didn’t. Mr Raeken. And you are?’

‘Mason Hewitt.’

‘Very impressive, Mr Hewitt. Can anyone else volunteer anything that might of relevance?’

Another hand.

‘David Hasselhoff sang at the fall of the Berlin wall,’ Nolan Holloway said.

The class erupted into low guffaws, and Mr Raeken grinned. Liam felt himself sigh at how prettily the grin formed on the man’s face. Man? Was he really a man? He looked and seemed so young, like he was only a little older than Liam and his class. He was most likely a college graduate on training or something. Or this was his first teaching job. Liam found himself hoping their regular teacher would never return - then caught himself immediately. Crushes on teachers were overrated and cheesy. Besides, the whole thing was always contextual - teachers were never objectively hot. They were only semi-attractive because of the authority they wielded over a room full of teenagers, and never, ever stood the test when lined up next to normal people. Or at least that was what Liam had told Mason and Corey every time they fawned over yet another substitute. His eyes flickered over to his best friend and sure enough, Mason was watching Mr Raeken with wide eyes and a small smile on his face. Liam shook his head. Ridiculous.

‘Very true,’ Mr Raeken nodded in concession once the class had settled a little. ‘So, my plan is that I’m going to teach you all the immediate fallout after World War Two, up to the Cuban missile crisis in more depth than you will have ever been taught historical fact in your lives - after which you will sit my final exam at the end of the year, administered by either me or Ms Burns upon her return, and you’re all going to knock it out of the park. Deal?’ 

The class murmured their agreement, excited and mildly impressed by the newcomer’s zest and promise of success.

The next hour and a half went by faster than a history class had ever gone, in Liam’s opinion. Mr Raeken was engaging and self-deprecating enough to keep the class’s attention the entire time, and though he promised worksheets and essay exercises in time, he told them that his preference was to just talk and draw pictures on the board and ask students to venture their opinions. He told them it was a more college-esque model of teaching, but hoped they would be able to keep up and see the benefit of a more relaxed style. Liam liked him more and more with every word. 

Until the end of class. 

‘Okay that’s all for day one,’ Mr Raeken said as the bell rang. He was back leaning at his desk, and Liam noticed that he had not sat down the entire class - instead he paced and walked around the room, gestured wildly as he stood at the front demonstrating the war, laughing with his hand on his flat belly at some of the more outrageous opinions voiced by his students. ‘If you don’t remember anything from this class, just remember: cold war, you and me, awesome test results, amazing colleges. Okay, dismissed. Oh - except for Liam Dunbar. Could I ask Liam Dunbar to stay back a minute please? Thanks everyone.’

   
Mason shot Liam a curious look from his desk across the room, just as a cold thunk of dread landed in Liam’s stomach. He sighed and shrugged at his friend. There was no doubt in his mind this was about his ability to handle AP history, considering his poor grades and even worse attendance last year. He shouldered his backpack and made his way to the front. 

 

********

 

Theo watched his class disperse slowly. Some of them acted like he didn’t exist as they walked past his desk, some smiled and said ‘later’, to which he replied ‘later.’ Some of them blushed, but he was plenty used to that. He was twenty-four years old, had been getting all kinds of attention since he was thirteen. Eleven years of blushing and stolen glances and blatant stares had desensitised him, and though it was flattering, being the object of an eighteen-year-old girl’s affections was not high on his list of things to do in his first semester at Beacon Hills High.

He’d been up last night reading the profiles of the students given to him by the guidance counsellor. There were only a few, but this one stood out to Theo. The boy had something called Intermittent Explosive Disorder and a history of poor attendance and, as a result, slippery grades. What interested Theo, though, is that this student had somehow managed to work so hard and so fast that he had managed to drag his grades up almost over night. Usually this kind of thing remained the stuff of unfulfilled promises and parents’ dreams - but this kid had done it, and done it so well he was now in AP history and AP english literature. Still, Theo was concerned that ‘Liam Dunbar’ could slip again down the slope he’d fallen down last year, and was determined that he would make himself known to this ‘Liam’ in the first instance, before anything like that could happen. 

There was also the minor fact that Theo was hoping to be made a permanent member of staff by semester’s end. 

As the last of the students slunk away, Theo took a seat at his desk and took out a few worksheets he planned to consider for his sophomore class next period. In his periphery he could see a pair of navy jeans stopping before him.

‘You wanted to see me?’ 

Theo glanced up, prepared to say ‘ah yes, you must be Liam Dunbar,’ except when he raised his eyes, his mouth opened and nothing came out. Staring down at him were the most arresting pair of electric blue eyes he had ever seen, made even more disarming by the frame of dark lashes that contrasted them. Unable to stop himself, Theo’s gaze skittered down the boy’s face, along finely carved cheekbones and a small yet masculinely shaped nose…and a rose-red, full, pout of a mouth. 

As quickly as he could, Theo caught hold of himself and forced his lips into a professional smile. 

‘Mr Dunbar I assume,’ he said pleasantly. The boy nodded once, face open and uncertain. In that once gesture Theo was able to read everything he needed to know about the boy - his nervous, eager to please, easily trusting disposition that would be confused for naivety until he matured and still did not change. And then there was the focus in his open, clear eyes. The steady set of his strong jaw. Those were the things that had pushed and pulled his grades up to a standard high enough to stand him here at Theo’s desk. Theo felt something like admiration for the boy, and an interested wonderment that this adult determination existed alongside such foolhardy trust and innocence in the very same teenager. 

‘Thanks for staying back, this won’t take long,’ Theo said. He rested his elbows on the desk and rested his eyes for a brief moment on the broadness of Liam Dunbar’s chest and the narrow set of his waist, thinking of how best to approach the subject. 

‘Is this about my grades last year?’ Liam asked, and Theo smiled. He was a little relieved he did not have to be the one to bring it up. 

‘In a word, sort of. Would you like to have a seat?’

Liam cast around for a chair and grabbed one, single-handedly swerving it out from under a desk as if it weighed nothing. Theo averted his gaze from the muscles in the boy’s arms and shoulders as he moved, and only looked up at the boy once he was seated. He took a second to reorientate himself under those piercing blue irises. 

‘Here’s the thing,’ Theo began cautiously. The more he looked into Liam’s eyes, the easier it became to grow accustomed to their hue. The challenge, he realised, was grounding yourself each time you looked away and then back into them. ‘I’ve been in communication with the guidance counsellor - like I am for all my students in this class - and your name came up…’

‘Because of my grades last year,’ Liam said flatly. 

‘Ye-e-es…’ Theo sighed. ‘Liam, I am impressed by the way you went from a D average to a B plus in three months. Not everyone can pull off something like that. But my concern is…’

‘You think I’ll slip back into a D average again.’

‘I think AP history and AP english lit are demanding subjects and I’m concerned that you think you’ll be able to coast all year and miss classes and still be able to pull it out the bag like you did last year. Which, fair enough, if that’s what happens and you’re able to do it, good for you. I’d be interested to see it. Thing is, I don’t particularly want to run that risk of you not being able to get into the college you want because you miscalculate the final three months of senior year. Do you understand what I’m trying to say here?’

Liam Dunbar nodded his head slowly, and Theo found himself holding his breath when he witnessed the boy biting down on his lower lip in concentration, limpid blue eyes trained on the desk before him. At this angle his irises looked totally transparent. When he looked up at Theo again, the teacher coughed to cover up his sudden exhale. Jesus, he needed to get a hold on himself. Losing his nerve in front of a teenager. Ridiculous. 

‘So here’s my proposal,’ Theo pressed on. ‘You come to my classes. If you can’t make it, you tell me why ahead of time, and you make up the work. You hand everything in. We’ll try for on time, but we can make other arrangements if you’re struggling with deadlines. And if you’re finding the material challenging, you tell me. Deal?’

Theo could almost hear the cogs whirring behind Liam’s eyes as he considered the offer, and then those full lips parted. 

‘Deal.’


	2. The file

Liam had sweated through his maroon lacrosse jersey, to the point where beads were lazily tickling the length of his back and landing gently in his waistband. His forehead was slick, hair wet from it, even his arms shone with the sheen of perspiration. There was a satisfying ache in his muscles as he walked from the field to the locker room, grinning tiredly at his teammates as he congratulated them on a great practice. Hands clapped his soon-to-be-sore shoulder, accompanied by grunts of appreciation and friendly jest. Their words of praise and affection played over in Liam’s mind as he stood under the hot water, trying not to smile. It was his second year as captain and though he’d had enough experience of both playing and leading lacrosse games and practices, it was still gratifying to know for a fact he was doing it right. 

He shouldered his duffel bag and waved a hand to the remaining members of the team as he left the locker room to begin the slow trudge to the car park, thinking happily of his car. Over a month had passed since his mother’s new purchase had led to his having her old car, but he was still enamoured with the thing. With the freedom it represented and the plans he and Mason had already made for the next four months. 

One of these plans was to drive to New York after graduation, taking turns at the wheel between the two of them and Corey - maybe a few others if they wanted to tag along. It was going to be awesome; Liam had always wanted to see New York. He was contemplating getting a job so he could save up a little money for the trip. Not enough to stay in a fancy hotel or anything but maybe enough to buy a souvenir or two, a baseball cap perhaps…

Out of instinct the teenager glanced to his left at the sight of what should have been his empty history classroom, and double-took at a silhouette in his periphery. He stepped back and lingered in the doorway, recognising the figure with his head bent over the desk. Mr Raeken. He wore a black button-up shirt today and the fabric clung to his shoulders and chest. He obviously spent his entire life at the gym and really, Liam tried to think about what the man’s routine could be but each time he kept coming back to the image of a shirtless, gleaming back and torso, muscles rippling with every movement. 

‘You coming in or…?’ 

Liam jumped a little, then grinned nervously. He put a hand to the nape of his neck and just stood there a moment waiting, before the history teacher looked up at him. He was wearing square black-framed glasses and a wry smirk. Liam’s heart flipped. He had not seen Mr Raeken in glasses before. 

‘You’re getting home late,’ Mr Raeken said good-humouredly as Liam approached. He leaned back in his seat and flicked off his glasses, laid them on the desk. 

‘Lacrosse practice,’ Liam replied. He reached the desk’s perimeter and then realised he did not quite know what to do with himself. He stood awkwardly, clutching the strap of his duffle. ‘You’re working pretty late too.’

Mr Raeken suddenly laughed and Liam could not help but smile too. ‘Trust me, I’m just getting warmed up. How was practice?’

‘Good,’ Liam said genuinely, and smiled at the thought of his team. ‘I think we have a good team this year, dedicated you know? And like, they’re all pretty good guys, everybody pulls their weight.’ 

‘What position do you play?’

‘Whichever,’ Liam shrugged, trying not to come across cocky and not really caring if he did. Lacrosse was one of the few things he was really good at without even trying to be. His one real talent. ‘Today I was in goal.’ 

‘You’re captain, right?’

‘That in my file?’ Mr Raeken grinned at Liam’s wry tone and Liam swelled with a faint sort of pride at amusing him. 

‘Actually yeah.’

‘What else is in there?’ Liam asked curiously. He set his bag down on the floor and leaned on a desk, half sitting on it despite the uncomfortable edge against his ass. ‘Can I see it?’

‘I mean…I don’t think I’m allowed to show you,’ Mr Raeken said easily, ‘but it’s basically a trajectory of your grades and attendance over the past few years, your general transcript, anything else of note…’

‘Like being lacrosse captain.’

‘Sure.’

‘Or having IED.’

Liam watched the history teacher still for a fraction of a second. He was clearly surprised and uncomfortable, and it gave Liam a perverse sort of thrill. He grew tired of everyone knowing about his disorder, putting him on the back foot of every class and every interaction before even having a chance at a first impression. Sometimes it came in handy when it served as an excuse, like those times he’d been unable to control himself and had ended up either in a fight or just pummelling some asshole into the ground, but now that he was growing older and getting himself into less and less trouble, he found the title restricting and he resented it. 

He eyed Mr Raeken. Right now his opinion of the man was about to swing either way. Up to now Liam liked the teacher, found him engaging and good at communicating the syllabus in a fun and open way. He was also friendly and genuine - Liam always believed the light concern in his voice whenever he wandered up to his desk midway through a class sometimes and asked if Liam was doing okay. To add this man to the long list of people he had written off because they had written him off without even trying to know him…stirrings of sadness and disappointment began fluttering about his insides. He could see it now, the new way Mr Raeken would look at him with pity and wariness in his eyes, the careful, measured tone he would begin to use…

Please don’t condescend to me, he asked silently, please don’t be just another Beacon Hills High robot…

‘Ye-e-es,’ Mr Raeken said slowly. There was a pensive look in his eyes and as he looked up at the boy, dying sunshine illuminating his face, for the first time Liam was able to see the colour of them. Dark blue, like the deep part of the ocean when you stand on the edge of a pier and look out, with faint grey striations marring the calm. ‘But you know, a file can only tell you so much. People are much more than the sum of their transcripts or their diagnoses. Wouldn’t you say?’

Caught short by both the answer and the question, Liam took a second to orientate himself and he nodded once. 

‘So. If you wouldn’t mind, why don’t you tell me about it?’

A look of suspicion instantly cast itself over Liam’s face. He’d had just about enough of grown-ups trying to get him to spill his guts to them. 

‘I already said I don’t need guidance counselling - it should be on my file,’ he snapped. He folded his arms but made no move to pick up his duffle bag and leave. 

‘Good thing I didn’t ask you if you needed guidance counselling then,’ Mr Raeken replied, and there was a something in his voice that made Liam stare. It was not quite sarcasm but definitely distantly related and somehow a little more friendly. The smirk was back on his face and Liam questioned why the man was wasting his time hidden away in classrooms. Mr Raeken shrugged casually and picked up his pen, as if to return to grading the papers in front of him. ‘I thought it might be useful for me to know what your experience has been like, especially your transfer to Beacon Hills High, because it might help me work out a suitable learning and development style for you, so we can avoid a repeat of last year. That’s all. But it’s entirely up to you whether you think that would be helpful for you.’ 

There was a pause in which Liam considered. He did not want to confess his deepest darkest secrets to this man - like the sinking feeling he got in his chest every time someone brought up the word ‘file’, even when it wasn’t in relation to him. Like the nights he lay awake after each time he lost control, cursing himself and the person he’d invariably ended up hitting out at. Like the hours he’d spend miserable and out of place, angry and humiliated at being kicked out of Devenford Prep and scared to death he would never be able to make a fresh start anywhere, least of all Beacon Hills High…  
But, he found himself conceding, Mr Raeken did not strike him as the type of man who would try to pull those secrets from him. It was with this in mind that the seventeen-year-old unfolded his arms and said stiltedly, 

‘…What do you wanna know?’

A flicker of surprise across Mr Raeken’s face, gone in an instant. Almost too soon for Liam to have seen it. The man raked a hand through his upwards-styled hair and leaned forward on the desk, coaxing Liam’s gaze to the roundness in his shoulders and the way the fabric of his shirt pulled tight across them. 

‘Whatever you’d like to tell me,’ Mr Raeken said evenly. When Liam scoffed he grinned and shook his head self-deprecatingly. ‘Okay, well how about you tell me what it’s like here at Beacon Hills compared to Devenford Prep. Was it a culture shock going from a prep school to a public one?’

Liam thought a little. He had never been asked this before, in his entire two years at Beacon Hills High. Not even the guidance counsellor had enquired when he’d been forced to see her last year in the middle of all the classes he had skipped. ‘Um…yeah, I guess,’ he answered slowly, thoughtfully. ‘I think the pace is different here, and the kids are different…’

‘The pace is different because there’s less focus on upper 1% attainment levels?’ Mr Raeken suggested. When Liam nodded, he asked, ‘and what way are the kids different?’

‘Devenford kids are assholes.’ Then Liam clapped a hand to his mouth, eyes wide. He’d just cursed in front of a teacher. ‘Shit. Sorry. Sorry.’ He flushed.

‘But they’re not assholes here?’

Liam grinned despite himself at the educator’s causal use of language and instantly felt himself relax a little. He took the liberty of bracing himself on the desk and hiking himself up to sit on it, legs swinging a little as he talked. ‘Assholes are everywhere,’ he said sagely, ‘but I guess the ratio of asshole to regular kids is a little better here.’ 

‘I’m glad to hear that. To be honest I wasn’t entirely surprised you pulled off the feat you did with your grades last year, knowing your prep school background,’ the teacher said, and Liam warmed some at the vague compliment. ‘But I’m curious to see exactly what you can do if you put in that type of effort all the time.’ 

‘Die of an aneurysm probably. Those three months were intense.’ A surprised smile lifted Liam’s lips when Mr Raeken began to laugh. 

‘Yeah, no doubt.’ Then the grin on Mr Raeken’s face died a little. ‘…Would you want to tell me what happened to get you in that position where you needed to work like that for three months? You don’t have to, and I wouldn’t ask again if you said no. You have my word.’

In all honesty there was not a doubt in Liam’s mind that he would tell Mr Raeken whatever he wanted to know - he’d known the question would come soon enough. The difficulty was how to word it and put it all in some kind of sensible order. He took a moment to ponder over what he would say, before opening and closing his mouth a few times. Whenever he did that at home his mother told him he was imitating a fish, but right now Mr Raeken simply watched him with a patient sort of curiosity. 

‘I…’ Liam began, then stopped. ‘It was the IED I guess.’ He thought a little more. Ordered his memories. The fight with Brett Talbot and his douche canoe posse, the temporary ban from lacrosse after he’d punched one of his own team by accident, the meetings with his mother, the new prescription that he resisted taking even now. The feelings of hopelessness and anger and injustice and the dread that this was it. This was him. He would never be any more than this detonator that everyone hated. The long nights lying on his bedroom floor, blinking up at the dark and thinking it would be better if he had never been born, because all he did was hurt people. The fight with Mason who was really his only ally back then and who was only trying to help him by suggesting he should take his new medicine, and the conclusion Liam had come to that once a fuck-up, always a fuck-up. The silent screams that left his mouth when he begged whatever power in the universe that happened to be listening at the time to either cure him or take him because he could not bear to be a monster anymore. Could not bear to be himself a moment longer. 

Somehow Liam articulated this. In a rush of words directed towards the scuffed floor with his legs swinging childishly off the edge of the desk, voice slow and measured and without emotion or artifice. And at the end, he finished with a shrug. ‘But like. I don’t know. I got over it. I think seeing Mason doing so well and realising how much time I’d lost…Like it made me angry but in a focussed sort of way. And then instead of hitting myself - ‘cause I was the reason for it - I just…studied. A lot. And yeah. Got Bs and stuff.’ 

There was a long moment in which Liam burned with embarrassment because surely Mr Raeken now thought he was a freak or an inpatient or something, and Liam fully expected the man to say something about a psychiatrist, or at least a referral to the guidance counsellor. 

‘Do you always find yourself most productive when angry?’ the teacher asked softly. 

Liam looked up, taken aback. 

‘What I mean to say is,’ Mr Raeken amended, ‘it seems that anger features heavily in situations that precede action. You got angry at Devenford Prep’s team, so you hit out. You got angry with your best friend so you cut him - and the school - off. You got angry at the time lost and so you studied. Do you see what I mean?’

‘Like…a pattern?’

‘Mmm…Maybe. More like, in the past your anger has always compelled you to do something. Hit someone, play lacrosse, study, whatever. And I wonder…You might want to think about what it would be like to find a different motivation that compels you in the same way.’ 

‘Like picturing the future and being so happy about it that it motivates me to do the homework essay you set yesterday,’ Liam said facetiously, and was pleased when he saw Mr Raeken grin, recognising that he was being teased. 

‘You’re clowning around but you’re not wrong,’ the man said, smiling. ‘Think about it, is all I’m saying.’

Liam stood and shouldered his bag, smiling. He knew a dismissal when he heard one, and this was the gentlest he’d ever been given. 

‘Yeah, maybe. Later, Mr Raeken,’ he grinned as he turned to leave.

‘Later, Liam.’ 

Liam could hear the smile in the history teacher’s voice.


	3. Favourite

Liam craned forward, wielding his pen in Nolan’s direction as he rebutted the boy’s point on the economic consequences that had led to the cultural revolution and relaxing of domestic policy under Krushchev.

‘And that’s why you’re wrong,’ the blue-eyed senior finished smugly. He leaned back in his seat, folding his arms and watching his classmate from across the space between their desks. Mr Raeken had organised them in a large horse-shoe for the day, to encourage open discussion and debate. It had worked, they had not stopped arguing about cultural reform for forty-five minutes now. 

‘Excellent point, Mr Dunbar,’ Mr Raeken beamed, roaming around the U-bend of the horse shoe with his muscular arms folded. Liam found himself blushing and ducked his head, embarrassed that the teacher might see. ‘Anyone have a rebuttal for Liam? No? Okay, the next discussion topic is the waning middle class under Breschnev - fact or fiction, and why.’

There was silence for a few moments, before the first hand went up and a curly-haired girl in glasses made her point. Liam did not hear it to know whether it was correct or not, but he could tell from the way Mason’s hand shot up that she was clearly very wrong. Mr Raeken was watching Mason with an amused glint in his eye and, not for the first time, Liam felt a niggle of jealousy. He knew it was dumb - Mason was his best friend and he knew full well exactly how smart he was, and that every teacher liked Mason - and that Mason deserved every good word and excellent grade he got. Besides, Liam had had plenty of impromptu talks with Mr Raeken in the past two months since the semester started, that Mason had not. The teacher could often be found planning classes or grading papers when Liam came out of lacrosse practice, and he often stopped by for a chat. They’d started with his file, but their most recent conversation two days ago had been about a play Mr Raeken had been forced to go to by his friends; he had been so witty and sarcastic, made Liam laugh in surprise and delight at the way the man had cussed at the play’s production value, and the entire time they’d chatted, Liam had been unable to take his eyes off the power in the teacher’s chest and shoulders. Kept wondering what it looked like without that tight, bunched up fabric over it. Kept unconsciously licking his own lips at the thought of how soft and pink Mr Raeken’s were.

 

Theo wandered around his students as they talked and argued, twenty-seven hands writing down notes of each argument as they flew around the room. He hadn’t even suggested anyone take notes - their initiative and genuine interest was what made this class his absolute favourite. That and a certain blue-eyed boy who was watching him right now as he walked backwards down the end of the horse-shoe. 

God, those eyes. There was no escaping them. They made Theo so damn self-conscious every time they rested on him, even when he was up at the front of the class sermonising on the erection of gulags under Stalin. At least at the front he could look elsewhere, at other students, at the wall, the clock - anywhere but those eyes. But like this, in a horse-shoe, it was night on impossible to ignore them… And then there was that look Liam got on his face every time he made a point the other students could not refute…a sweet, shy kind of disbelief that he had just said something so intelligent. Honestly, it was adorable, made Theo want to hold the boy close and kiss him all over - and this was the part where Theo needed to get a freaking hold of himself, because Liam Dunbar was a child. He was a child entrusted to the care of Theo Raeken to teach him history and ensure entry into the college of his choice, and safety within the limits of the high school. Teachers did not get crushes on students for whom they were there to educate and protect. Teachers who were grown men did not develop attractions to high-school boys in their classes. He disgusted himself. 

Then he scanned the length of the right side of the horse-shoe and found Liam watching him, blushing rose-red when he realised Theo’s eyes were on him, and the man could not help but smile. God, this kid was cute. 

The class ended abruptly, in Theo’s opinion, and he made a note in his day book to hold another debate-centred class soon. The students were abuzz as they left, and he counted eight more ‘see ya Mr Raeken’s than normal, which he chalked up as a success. He leaned back on his desk as he watched the last of the students leave - there were only the curly-haired girl and Liam left, and the curly-haired never really said goodbye. She was much too shy when she wasn’t speaking mostly inaccurately about economic reform. Liam never really said bye either - in a classroom setting he said as little as possible and thrilled Theo to no end when he did, on occasion, raise his hand. It was only when he stopped by after lacrosse practice that they talked properly, and Theo was able to flesh the boy out. He’d so far learnt of the depression that had caused the absences last year, of Liam’s parents and stepfather, of his ex girlfriend Hayden Romero who’d transferred last year, of Liam’s favourite gummy candy. And the boy was sweet and attentive when Theo talked of his dreary teacher life and ridiculous sister and friends, even asking questions and laughing politely at Theo’s attempts at humour. He was genuinely a sweet kid, and Theo liked him immensely. 

Now, as he passed by, slinging his backpack on to his shoulder in a move that stretched the cotton of his short-sleeve t shirt across his muscled bicep and broad chest, Theo averted his eyes and suddenly remembered what he had read in the boy’s file two days ago.

‘Happy birthday, by the way.’

The newly-turned eighteen-year old suddenly stopped in his tracks and turned to stare at Theo with those arresting blue eyes. His pouty mouth opened and closed before he grinned shyly.

‘Thanks,’ he smiled, before shrugging his bag strap higher up his stocky shoulder and bounding off. Theo waited for the curly-haired girl to leave before ducking his head and grinning to himself. 

It was just a crush, that was all. 

 

***

 

Liam beamed to himself all the way from the history classroom to the cafeteria, while he half-assedly selected some sort of chicken thing and paid for it, found his friends, and while he seated himself beside Corey at a small table in the corner. He poked at the chicken strips in front of him, attempting to calm the flush in his cheeks that arose every time he replayed the moment in his mind. 

‘Someone’s happy,’ Mason quipped when he sat down opposite the two other boys. 

‘Just feels good being eighteen,’ Liam shrugged, allowing himself to grin widely. 

‘I was just about to ask you the plan for tonight,’ Mason said. ‘We heading down to Sinema?’

‘You bet your ass we are.’

‘Jiang and some of the others are gonna be there too - Jiang has a fake ID and everything.’

‘God you guys are just so cool,’ Corey deadpanned, and Liam laughed, bubbling with happiness. 

 

*

 

Sinema was thumping when Liam, Corey, Mason and five lacrosse players rolled up. Bodies were already grinding against each other to the heavy bass and faces were barely discernible under the pink and purple lights. Just how Liam liked it. He wasn’t totally averse to hooking up tonight, to be honest, and he wasn’t totally averse to trying out a guy for the first time either. He figured eighteen was as good an age as any - and besides, it didn’t make him gay if he didn’t like it right? And if he did, well then that would be a conversation for another day…In all honesty, the only guy he was thinking of was Mr Raeken - as idiotic as it sounded. Sure, he was a teacher and okay, he would never be interested in a dorky teenager, but for whatever reason he humoured Liam every time he stopped in for a chat after lacrosse practice and each conversation they had only served to deepen his respect, affection, and total adoration for the man. He was just so nice, and so smart, and so pretty…It was his lips and perfect white teeth, and his perfect neat little beard, and his perfectly styled hair and his perfect chest and his perfect…perfection. Liam smiled at the thought of stopping by his classroom after school on Monday after practice, flushing already with anticipation.

‘Happy birthday man, on me,’ Liam’s teammate Danny grinned as he handed him a beer.   
Liam slung an arm around the boy’s shoulders as he took a sip, feeling a sudden wave of affection for everyone in the room. This would be his best birthday yet. 

Each member of Liam’s birthday posse bought him two drinks a piece, totalling ten by the time the clock hit 2am. By this time he swayed violently on his feet, vision blurring and speech unintelligible. He had already tried to kiss two girls whose boyfriends were very much watching the whole scene, resulting in a fight and an almost-scuffle, and had tried to climb up onto the bar to re-enact that one scene from Coyote Ugly which he had seen with Hayden before she moved away. Now he slurred on and on about her, grabbing on to Mason so that he could tell him tearfully how much he loved him and how he would not want the next eighteen years without him. 

A sudden wave of nausea hit the birthday boy as the song changed and he put a hand to his mouth, squinting against the unpleasant sensation. He regained enough control to pat Mason on the arm and tell him he was going to the restroom and that no, he would not need an escort and yes he was just fine. He quickened his pace as he made his way, but when he passed the entrance door on his journey the waft of cool night air suddenly soothed him and he followed it, finding himself outside and slowly breathing in the night. The nausea passed after a moment, and he leaned against the brick exterior of the club, sliding down onto the pavement and just sitting for a while. He had not felt this content in a very long time. Since Hayden had left, actually. Since she’d left there had been this void inside of him, threatening to eat him up and spit him out and leave him in the exact position he was last year. But now he felt good. He had chosen his colleges, his grades were looking pretty good, he had good friends and a great car. Life was good…and right now he was about to be sick. 

He tilted his head to the side, angling himself a little so the vomit would not hit his actual person, and began to throw up on the street three times in a row.

‘Liam?’ 

Groggily Liam wiped a hand over his mouth and peeled open his eyes as he looked up. The voice was familiar but right now he could not place it. He expected to see one of the lacrosse guys - and then double-took at the sight of Mr Raeken standing in front of him, about a foot away. 

‘Hey, Mr R,’ Liam replied, and winced at the way he slurred. Mr Raeken was sure to think him a degenerate now - after all the effort he put into his history classes. All for nothing. 

‘Liam what are you doing here,’ the man asked urgently. He seemed to be alone, and sunk down to his knees to Liam’s left, well away from the puddle of sick. ‘What happened, are you okay? Are you drunk?’

‘I’m fine,’ Liam mumbled, nodding slowly. But then he found he could not stop, so he brought a hand up to his face to still the motion. ‘Just a little…tipsy.’ 

‘You don’t sound a little tipsy. Where are your friends? Are you here alone?’

‘They’re inside. I just wanted some air…It’s my birthday.’

Liam heard the teacher sigh and then there were hands on his face, coaxing it upwards as if in a kiss. God what he wouldn’t give to kiss Mr Raeken. Well, maybe not right now. Right now he tasted like vomit, but some day…

‘Liam look at me.’ And so he did, trying his best to focus on the tiny grey flecks in Mr Raeken’s calm navy irises. ‘Is it just alcohol? You haven’t taken anything else?’

Liam shook his head a little, careful not to dislodge the man’s fingers on his face. They were cool to the touch and calmed his heated skin. 

‘Okay. Listen, I think it’s best you go home now.’

‘But everyone’s in the club, I have to go back inside. It’s my birthday.’

‘I know it’s your birthday but I don’t want you drinking any more tonight and if you go back inside you’ll drink.’ Mr Raeken’s face was tight and drawn with concern. His pretty pink lips were pursed, a line between his furrowed brows. ‘Is there a designated driver in your group?’

‘I don’t think so.’

Mr Raeken scoffed and said something under his breath that Liam did not quite catch. He didn’t mind too much. He was simply transfixed at the sight of that neat beard and the thick line of the man’s neck and shoulders. He was not clad in his usual weekday clothing - instead he wore a tight black t shirt that clung to every ripple in his muscular frame, and black jeans that hugged his obscenely thick thighs. He looked like the type of man who could hold you up and fuck you effortlessly against the wall. Through his fug Liam began to harden at the thought. 

‘Alright Liam, can you stand? I’m going to walk us to my car and I’m going to drive you home. Is that okay?’

Caught between wanting to go back inside and be with his friends, the nausea rising in his throat once more, and the idea of being sat so close to Mr Raeken for such a long time, Liam sat unresponsively for a moment. Then he nodded and took the teacher’s large, calloused hand and stood shakily. Mr Raeken’s arm went around his waist instantly and he fought back a slow smile at the sensation. 

I love you, he wanted to say. 

They drove mostly in silence, Liam afraid he would vomit all over the interior of the teacher’s sleek black truck, and Mr Raeken got him out when they arrived at his house. He slung an arm around the boy’s waist and walked him to the front door. 

‘Will you be alright?’ Mr Raeken asked as they walked from truck to front door. 

‘Yeeeeeee,’ Liam drawled, and grinned when he saw his teacher smile despite himself. ‘You know you’re my favourite teacher? Mr Raeken?’

‘Thank you, Liam, that’s nice of you to say.’

‘It’s true. History sucked balls last year but I like your classes.’ Liam paused. ‘I think you’re an awesome teacher. I think you’re really cool. I think you’re really cool, Mr R.’ 

Another pause.

‘Mr R?’ Liam said in a tiny voice.

‘Yeah Liam?’

‘I think I’m gonna be sick.’

Like lightning Mr Raeken grabbed at the teenager and manoeuvred him on to the sidewalk, away from the path that led up to his house. He rubbed slow, soothing circles down the length of Liam’s lightly muscled back as he bent and vomited twice, emerging clammy and exhausted. Embarrassment nipped at his edges, fuzzy for now but with the promise of total humiliation when he sobered up tomorrow. Liam groaned, swaying on his feet, and strong arms came up to hold him upright. He relaxed into them, leaning his head on a bulky shoulder and smiling slightly, eyes closed in comfort. Mr Raeken smelled amazing, his body a fortress of safety and respite. 

‘You’re my favourite teacher Mr R,’ he mumbled again, and he knew it was not his imagination that the man’s arms closed around him tighter than simply holding him up. He was hugging him close. Liam felt a rush of ecstasy within him and brought his own arms up to entwine around the teacher’s muscled flanks and narrow waist. This was the best thing that had ever happened to him. ’Favourite teacher ever…’

He heard Mr Raeken chuckle before he felt large palms rub gently along his back. ‘Teachers aren’t supposed to say this,’ the man said quietly, ‘but…you’re my favourite too, Liam.’

Liam smiled, flushed, into the teacher’s shoulder. His entire being was alight. He did not think it could get better than this. 

‘Don’t tell anyone,’ Mr Raeken whispered right into Liam’s ear, lips brushing against the delicate shell.


	4. In time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautifuls, 
> 
> This is a fic. It is also basically PWP. That being said, if a teacher or anyone in a position of authority ever approaches you or makes you feel compelled in ways that make you feel uncomfortable, say no. Report them. It is never okay for someone to abuse their position of seniority over you. That applies to teachers, managers, even college guys/girls if you yourself are only in high school. 
> 
> Bottom line: you’re wonderful and deserve to be protected. Be safe, be careful.
> 
> Now enjoy some smut.

Theo was fucked. He had acted entirely inappropriately on Saturday night with Liam Dunbar. Everything had been fine - finding the kid outside the club, helping him up, driving him home, making sure he didn’t throw up on his own driveway - and then. Why had he held him? What could have possibly possessed him to put his arms around the boy in that way? It had been totally unnecessary, wildly inappropriate and completely…wonderful. Liam’s 5”6 frame was a surprising combination of hard muscle and soft flesh, stocky yet slim, masculinely developed yet still boyish with the promise of further completion…Theo had gone home and touched himself to the thought of what Liam would feel like with no clothes on, moaning at the way the boy’s arms had gone around him. Theo had felt Liam’s smile against his shoulder, the incredible heat of his blush when Theo had told him Liam was his favourite, when his lips had grazed Liam’s ear as he’d whispered to the boy…what else would Liam keep secret for him? The thought of all the things they could do together, all the ways they could share hushed breaths and stolen touches had had Theo coming in hard pants and dirty groans, a deep feeling of shame and guilt coming over him afterwards.

 

Theo was well and truly fucked. 

 

‘Hey Mr R,’ murmured a familiar voice on Monday after fifth period AP history finished. Theo felt dread emanate from the pit of his stomach up to the bottom of his gullet as he registered the owner of said voice. Fuck. The boy he had a serious, burgeoning, incredibly inappropriate and very illegal crush on was standing right in front of him. ‘Good class today.’

‘Thank you,’ Theo said steadily, without moving his eyes from the papers in front of him. ‘Always gratifying to know my students enjoy the reunification of east and west Germany the way I do.’

‘Um so I just wanted to um…say thank you.’ At that the history teacher’s gaze flew upwards and he almost winced at the vivid blue staring down at him. ‘For Friday. And also…I’m really sorry.’ The teenager shrugged. ‘It was pretty gross and like, you saw it…so. Sorry. And thanks. It won’t happen again.’

Theo could not help the soft smile forming on his face. He was filled with affection for the boy and when Liam ducked his head shyly, running a hand down the nape of his neck, the man was reminded of why this student was his favourite. 

‘You don’t have to apologise, Liam,’ he said. ‘How are you feeling?’

‘Fine. Saturday was a bitch though,’ the boy grinned, and Theo chuckled empathetically. 

‘No doubt. Your friends get back okay?’

‘Yeah.’

There was a long moment in which the pair simply gazed at the other, each consumed by thoughts that were too similar to ever be considered as true of the other. Thoughts of beauty and want and admiration and something bordering on adoration for Theo towards Liam and worship for Liam towards Theo.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow?’ Theo said softly, then almost winced at how intimate it sounded - as if he were not merely referencing the class he was teaching tomorrow morning. 

‘See you tomorrow,’ Liam nodded. A sweet smile slowly spread over his lips and a flush kissed his cheeks. How beautiful, Theo thought idly. He had no idea that Liam stood there, watching the low glitter in Theo’s eyes, thinking the exact same thing. 

 

*****

 

Liam hummed as he dressed for school. Some crappy song he’d heard on the radio in the car yesterday about “I sure think you’re beautiful” - annoying and basic, really, but he couldn’t get it out of his head and every time he hummed that particular line he smiled. Even Mason noticed when he hopped into the car that morning, watching his best friend with amused eyes as he buckled himself in. 

‘You’re in a good mood,’ he commented.

‘Yep,’ Liam quipped.

‘Corey’s in study hall this morning so we’ll just meet him after history.’

‘Cool.’

There was a pause, and then Mason burst out, ‘shit, Mr Raeken is so hot.’ Liam burst out laughing. ‘Seriously dude I’m gonna fail that fucking class ‘cause I can’t stop staring at the guy’s ass, goddamn it.’

‘He’s not that hot, Mase,’ Liam said evenly, lying through his teeth. He had jerked off twice last night as he first imagined Mr Raeken sucking him off in return for a good teacher evaluation, and then jerking him off in the shower while chanting the list of Soviet Union leaders as he came. 

Mason simply snorted, making Liam laugh again.

The class passed swiftly, as it always did, and Liam volunteered twice when the class was asked a question. He’d been correct both times, and well-researched with facts he’d learned outside the class specifically with the intention of impressing Mr Raeken and earning that special praise only he could give; that genuine smile, the softness in his eyes that did not translate to every student in the room, only Liam, the way he’d compliment Liam after class when Liam hung back and it was just the two of them…except it didn’t work today. Today the teacher had only nodded in acceptance of Liam’s answers and then deferred to the class for rebuttal or expansion. And then he had praised Mason extensively - even idiot Nolan with his Hasselhoff reputation was given some sort of positive acknowledgement for basically just breathing, and Liam had been left with a feeling of faint sickness and jealousy. What had he done wrong? 

He decided not to push the issue, adamant that Mr Raeken was having a bad day. Or maybe he’d had the opportunity to reflect on Liam’s drunkenness and needed time to forget the disgusting way the teenager had vomited right in front of him. Surely Liam could give him that? Just a little time to forget the disturbing sight of Liam spewing his guts out on the sidewalk, and he’d be back to normal. Time. That was all they needed.

 

***

Theo tapped his foot against the wood floor of his lounge. He’d been to the gym today, working out for three hours in an attempt to expel this frustrated energy that had come over him the moment he’d made his decision last night. He had decided once and for all to leave Liam Dunbar alone - no conversations between classes, no lavish praise during, not even any eye contact. If the boy came up to his desk after class he would not make eye contact and allow himself to get lost in that electric blue. Thankfully Liam had not come over to him today and hopefully he would not tomorrow either. In time Theo would get over this stupid little crush and he would be fine; he would be able to teach every student in the same, professional, enthusiastic manner and make permanent staff by the end of the semester like he planned. Time was all he needed. 

Time, however, was doing nothing at the moment to dispel the ache in his balls. He had not felt this type of pain in a while - the overpowering ache of frustration and desperation for release, yet he hung tight to his resolve not to touch himself because to touch himself was to think of Liam - something he would not do. He trained his eyes on the TV screen in front of him - an old computer monitor really, the best he could do on his crappy teacher salary - and watched without concentrating. Scenes changed and people walked in and out of shot, talked, laughed, overacted, and Theo ached. He switched to a movie and ached. He turned off the TV in irritation, unable to focus, and ached. He tensed, rubbing his ass against the sofa seat and huffing. His dick was so hard, tenting his sweatpants. Okay, maybe he could do this. He would think of something else, something neutral, like girls in tiny bikinis and guys in tiny speedos, like orgies. Yes. He could do this.

Slowly he ran a flattened palm across the head of his clothed dick, moaning at the sensation of finally, finally being touched, even through layers of sweats and boxers. He played with himself like that a while, feeling the shape of himself through the soft fabric, gently laying his palm against the underside and thrusting a little into it until a wet spot formed above where his head lay. He bit his lower lip as he pulled down his layers, cock twitching at the thrill of exposure even to his own eyes. An exhale left his mouth when he took himself in hand, caressing the velvet skin of his shaft and passing a thumb over the slit, smearing wetness down his length and then pulling gently up, then pushing slowly down. He moaned softly, bringing his other hand up to tickle his balls. 

Unbidden images came floating to the surface of his mind; images of eyes so blue they stole all colour from everything else in the room, of cheekbones and a jaw so finely cut it was as if they were constructed from glass, of chest and shoulders and arms and that ass, oh god that ass. Theo tightened his grip on himself and cupped his balls as he stroked, lips parting. That ass, so round and pert - he’d seen it in tight lacrosse pants last week for the first time, every muscle and sinew in the boy’s thighs visible, his buttocks two immaculate globes begging to be kissed and held and squeezed. Theo could imagine so well what his student would look like bent over - the colour of his rim and oh, fuck, the colour of his nipples. His nipples would be the exact same colour as his fuck-me red mouth because - because - shit…Theo stroked himself harder, faster, collecting pre-cum with every other stroke and slicking himself up with it…because of course his nipples would be the same colour as his mouth, especially when Theo’d be done flicking them with his teeth and tongue…and that mouth. A filthy, desperate moan left Theo’s lips at the idea of Liam Dunbar’s whore-red, pouty mouth. The way it smiled so innocently; what Theo wouldn’t give to lick that sweet little smile off that mouth, to suck that tongue, bite those lips…He traced two fingertips along his taint, hips bucking up into his cock-filled hand and down into the fingers against his taint and entrance. He rubbed his fingers against his hole, just light enough to tease, and slipped his other hand from cock to balls and back again, then again. He was desperate to see what Liam looked like without his clothes; he knew the boy was muscled and broad from the way his clothes strained against the breadth of his chest and draped over the slimness of his hips…fuck, those hips. Theo had always had a thing for men with a certain type of hip - Dunbar hips, as they would now be called. The kind of hips he could imagine sinking his fingers into hard enough to bruise while he fucked into the boy nice and slow…Theo tugged at himself, grip tighter now, hand moving faster and faster as the first flush of orgasm bloomed within him. He’d fuck Liam so nice and slow, make the boy lose his mind, make him beg for more, make him call him ‘Mr Raeken', ‘please Mr Raeken,’ Liam would beg in that voice that had not quite developed into a man’s just yet, and mmm, Theo thought of the delicious line of Liam’s thighs once more, the crease where ass met leg where Theo would put his fingers as he fucked into him…Faster and faster Theo stroked, cupping his balls and imagining them slapping against Liam’s rear as he bent the boy over and ah, fuck, fuck, yes, it was with this thought that Theo spilled all over his fingers and sweatpants and abdomen, held thrown back, eyes shut, mouth open as gasps left him. And as he came down from his climax all he could think was, Liam Dunbar, oh yes, Liam Dunbar…


	5. A sigh. A fight. A kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautifuls, 
> 
> This is a fic. It is also basically PWP. That being said, if a teacher or anyone in a position of authority ever approaches you or makes you feel compelled in ways that make you feel uncomfortable, say no. Report them. It is never okay for someone to abuse their position of seniority over you. That applies to teachers, managers, even college guys/girls if you yourself are only in high school. 
> 
> Bottom line: you’re wonderful and deserve to be protected. Be safe, be careful.
> 
> Now enjoy some smut.

Tuesday passed. Wednesday passed. Thursday passed. And with each of them came a little more coolness, a little more distance. Liam tried to stop in for a chat on Wednesday, figuring enough time had passed since Mr Raeken had seen him with vomit pouring from his face, but when he’d stood there with his duffel bag, water droplets from his shower dripping from hair to shirt, the teacher had not even looked up at him. He’d asked how Liam was finding class and if he understood the material well enough, and that had been all. Liam had gone home hurt and confused and betrayed. Maybe Mr Raeken had changed his mind about the IED after all. Maybe he’d spoken to the guidance counsellor or Liam’s math teacher or someone else who had a similarly low opinion of him and now he sided with them. The thought made Liam sick and unduly miserable. It shouldn’t matter this much what a teacher thought of him, it had never mattered this much in the past - except it did now. He had never felt this way about a teacher before. It was hero-worship mixed with respect and admiration, and awe at such beauty and intelligence and masculinity. He had spent so many hours studying, reading up in order to impress the man and have those eyes on him again betraying his appreciation and affection - because Liam could see clearly it was affection Mr Raeken felt for him, he hadn’t been lying when he said Liam was his favourite student…had he? So then why this silence?

The first two days Liam had spent in anguish and confusion, silently wailing ‘what did I do wrong?’, sighing in abject misery. Then had come a stoic kind of pseudo-acceptance, that Mr Raeken was just a teacher and really, it was better this way because what did Liam expect? That they would end up together? Except ‘pseudo’ was the operative word here, because now, on Friday, Liam burned with a deadly kind of anger. That old anger from his days at Devenford Prep. It simmered under the surface all day from the moment he woke up to now as he sat in the cafeteria, slamming his utensils down on the table and tearing the lid from his water bottle so viciously water spilled down his jeans and onto the floor. He could sense Mason and Corey exchanging looks about him but they said nothing, and he was grateful. He did not know if he was able to control his mouth today. The irritation was under his skin, percolating, readying itself for the exact right opportunity and he did not want that opportunity to be mistaken for right now with his friends. 

 

At lacrosse practice Liam was hard on his team. He shouted, yelled, criticised, heckled, insulted worse than Coach Finstock, and hated himself for every unkind word that left his lips - yet still could not stop. It was as though a fever had taken him, burning through the thinness of his skin and setting aflame everyone in sight. He saw each flash of surprised hurt that crossed his team’s faces when he ridiculed them and each scowl of annoyance when he made them play out the same pass again and again until he shrieked with frustration and then threw his lacrosse stick down in defeat. 

Afterwards he stood under cold water in the shower, chest and shoulders rising and falling rapidly with the force of his anger that just would not settle. What else was he supposed to do? He was desperate to calm down but he couldn’t and each time it registered that he couldn’t it irritated him further, setting off a cycle. His jaw ached with clenching, teeth sore from gritting down for hours on end. His team left the locker room in record timing and shame flickered in him for being such unbearable company but he said nothing. Simply closed his eyes and tried with everything he had not to think of Mr Raeken and his gorgeous pink lips. 

Duffel slung over his shoulder, skin still slightly damp from his shower, Liam made his way down the hallway towards his car. He rolled up the sleeves of his lacrosse hoodie, anger heating him from the inside out and counteracting the cool autumn. He made a concerted effort to breathe, get back some semblance of control, as he entered the parking lot and spotted his car. The sight of it calmed him a little, that same joy still there within him at finally having his own car. 

‘Hey Dunbar,’ a voice said.

Liam whirled around and set his jaw at the sight of the boy standing before him. Six foot two, blond-haired and carved from light and marble, Brett Talbot of Devenford Prep smiled at him. His eyes were low-lidded and suggestive, as was their default, but the way he stood reeked of trouble. He looked like he was waiting for a fight. For Liam.

‘What the fuck are you doing here,’ the shorter boy spat out. 

‘Looking for you. And now I’ve found you,’ Brett pronounced slowly, tilting his head. 

‘That doesn’t answer the question. What the fuck are you doing here.’

Brett stepped closer, unfolded his arms. ‘Somebody kidnapped our goalkeeper and stuffed him in the back of the Beacon Hills High storage closet, he was in there four hours before somebody found him. Wanna know who I think did it?’

Liam could not stop his lip quirking at the idea of a Devenford douche being tied up and stuffed in the spare closet within the gym, but he folded his arms, squaring up to Brett as best he could at his height. 

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about, my guys had nothing to do with it,’ Liam snapped. 

‘I know for a fact your guys had nothing to do with it, they’re not brave enough. I think it was you and that obnoxious friend of yours.’

Liam made a face that mixed disdain with irritation and condescension. 

‘Brett you’re a fucking moron. Get out of my way so I can go home.’ 

Liam made to sidestep the taller boy to reach his car, but before he could a pair of hands grabbed at him and threw him against the wall. Liam snarled as he pushed himself off of it and punched Brett with every last bit of rage he’d felt today. The effect was spectacular - Brett’s jaw made contact with Liam’s fist and cracked upon impact, sending his head backwards, body reeling. Liam grabbed the boy’s shirt front and punched him again in the stomach, aiming to get the guy on the floor or at least on his knees so he could land a few more to his face. He punched twice more before Brett fell to his knees, gripping at Liam on the way down and throwing him to the ground. Brett struggled on top of him, pinning him and raining blows down on Liam’s face and neck, pinning his arms with his knees so Liam could not fight back. Liam tensed, summoning all his strength to free himself from Brett’s knees, and somehow it worked and he pushed at Brett, roaring in anger as he used his legs and arms to throw the boy off of him. He grabbed Brett in a headlock, then took both the boy’s arms as they came up to hit his stomach, pinning them behind his back.

‘Listen you fucking brainless shit,’ Liam panted, viciously throwing Brett against the wall. ‘I didn’t touch your weak-ass goalkeeper, and nor did Mason so go fuck yourself.’ 

‘You’re a lying little loser, Dunbar,’ Brett hissed, wriggling out of Liam’s sweat-slicked grip and swiftly punching the boy in his stomach. Liam folded, gasping for air, reaching for the taller boy -

'BREAK IT UP!'  

Liam felt arms around his middle, pulling him away from the taller boy, and saw Brett being pushed back, away from him. There was a moment in which the boys simply stood there, panting. Liam’s chest heaved as he regained his breath, straightening up to see who had intervened. Mr Raeken stood there before them, hands on hips, glasses on. He had clearly been grading papers. Liam felt his heart simultaneously hammer against his chest and sink down into his stomach.

‘Devenford, go home,’ Mr Raeken commanded, disdain in his voice. ‘If I see you slinking around here causing trouble again I’ll be contacting your principal, make no mistake. Liam, with me. Now.’

Liam did not move a muscle.

‘Liam,’ Mr Raeken repeated, and there was something in his voice that broached no argument, and Liam’s feet began to move of their own accord, following his teacher back into the school.

They were silent as they arrived at the first aid room, silent when Mr Raeken attempted to open the door and found it locked, silent when they trailed to the locker room to Coach Finstock’s office and found that locked too, silent when eventually they came to the guidance counsellor’s office. Liam stared at his teacher, eyes wide, stricken with fear and disbelief. Mr Raeken was selling him out. A little drunken vomiting and one fight that he had not even started, and he was being sold out. He felt like crying. 

‘Wait here,’ Mr Raeken said curtly, then disappeared into the office. Liam’s heart thrummed in his chest as he waited, sure the counsellor would come out any minute now and invite him in to ‘talk’. God, he hated when they invited him to ‘talk’. They always did it with such a fake smile and that damn head tilt that made him want to rip it off altogether. 

‘Okay,’ Mr Raeken said when he emerged with a box in his hand. ‘Come on.’

He led them to his history classroom and allowed Liam inside first, closing the door almost completely shut before asking Liam to take a seat atop his desk. 

‘Are you having any chest or rib pain?’ the man asked. Liam shook his head, listening carefully for disappointment or irritation in his teacher’s voice but found none, only evenness. ‘Difficulty breathing?’ Another shake. ‘Pain around the neck?’ Third shake. 

Silence fell again and Liam watched Mr Raeken open up the small green box and remove antiseptic wipes from it. He handed one to Liam with instructions to open it while he did the same with another packet. With a fluid, graceful flick of his wrist the history teacher removed his glasses and set them down on the desk, bewitching Liam entirely. He had never seen anyone so agile, so elegant with eyewear before. 

‘I didn’t start it,’ Liam blurted out. He simply could not bear the thought of his favourite teacher thinking badly of him, especially after this week of silence and distance. ‘I didn’t. I swear. I walked out into the parking lot and he was just standing there waiting for me.’

‘I know.’

‘He said - what?’ Liam stilled, staring at the man before him. 

‘I know you didn’t start it, Liam. Show me your hands.’ Liam brought up his knuckles where the skin had been torn and scraped away from the impact with Brett’s face and the wall and ground. He hissed slightly when Mr Raeken gently ran the antiseptic wipes along the open wounds but did not move away. He watched the way the man’s eyes flickered across Liam’s fingers as he wiped, the look of concentration and total calm. Liam wished he could have just a little of that calm for himself. 

‘Is that why you didn’t tell the guidance counsellor?’ Liam asked softly. 

Mr Raeken paused, then smiled, and Liam felt himself sigh inside with adoration. This man was so, so handsome.

‘I didn’t tell the guidance counsellor because she didn’t need to be told,’ he said with that same even tone. He finished wiping Liam’s knuckles and threw the used wipes in the trash behind the desk, then stepped back. ‘You should be fine but keep an eye on your ribs, chest and neck over the weekend.’

Liam bobbed his head in acknowledgement but made no move to leave. The words were on the tip of his tongue, weighing down on him like they had been all week and he winced before asking in a tiny voice,

‘Mr Raeken, did I do something wrong?’

He saw surprise flicker across the handsome man’s face and he elaborated.

‘I mean, I feel like…I don’t know, my work isn’t good enough this week? Or my arguments in discussion aren’t right? I’ve been studying a lot and I thought I was doing okay but then…like, you said Nolan was really insightful because he said you can buy pieces of the Berlin wall as a souvenir now but I said a whole thing about the middle class and you didn’t even like…’ Liam sighed. The more he said the more ridiculous he sounded; like a toddler having a tantrum because he hadn’t received enough attention at his playdate. He flushed in embarrassment. ‘I don’t know.’

Just as the teenager made to hop off the desk and leave in total humiliation, he heard his teacher begin to laugh and he stopped. Instead he sat and stared, wide-eyed. Mr Raeken was clutching his stomach as he laughed, pretty pink lips parted to reveal his flawless white teeth. Liam could make out shallow lines around the man’s eyes as they crinkled with mirth, almost-dimples indenting the landscape of his neatly trimmed beard. 

‘Liam,’ Mr Raeken finally said, still grinning. ‘Your arguments this week were great, like they always are. Every time you raise your hand I know you’re gonna come out with something amazing, that’s why I haven’t been saying much. I thought you knew how great you’re doing.’ 

‘…Oh…Okay,’ Liam said slowly, considering. ‘But then…you said to Nolan -‘

Mr Raeken began laughing again but this time Liam could not help smiling at the sight. He knew Mr Raeken was laughing at him but he didn’t mind, he was just proud to have been able to bring about something this beautiful. He could watch Mr Raeken forever. 

‘Nolan…Liam, Nolan can’t compete with you. You’re on course to end the semester in the top 1%. Nolan and others who aren’t in that 1% with you need a little…encouragement. You shouldn’t be worried that he’s going to take your place in the class rankings.’ 

‘…Do you…?’ Liam cast around for the right way to say it without sounding absurd. ‘I…never mind.’ He hung his head, blushing. He wanted to ask if Mr Raeken still liked him, if he would now reinstate their post-lacrosse talks that went beyond mere teacher-pupil conversation. He wanted to know if Mr Raeken still preferred him. Then the man leaned in a little, cocking his pretty head. 

‘You’re still my favourite, Liam, don’t worry’ Mr Raeken murmured, voice barely above a whisper. Liam looked up and his heart stopped at the sight of Mr Raeken smirking at him. He winked conspirationally and Liam blushed ever deeper, an idiotic grin spreading across his face. A nervous huff of laughter left his mouth and he hunched his shoulders, embarrassed. 

Then Liam winced when the history teacher reached for his face, antiseptic stinging against the scrapes in his upper cheek. A grunt of discomfort left his lips. 

‘You’re gonna have one hell of a shiner tomorrow,’ Mr Raeken said sagely, smirk turning softer. Now he was simply standing there, smiling gently at the teenager. It made Liam sigh with adoration. He watched the navy blue of Mr Raeken’s eyes, thinking of all the times to come when he would see an ocean-blue horizon and think of those beautiful irises. If he could he would sit and count every grey striation in those eyes, have the number tattooed just above his sternum. His gaze slipped to the perfect cupid’s bow of the man’s pink lips and the way it contrasted the neat, dark lines of his beard. Liam was prepared to bet everything he owned that those lips were soft enough to drive a man insane. Without being aware of it, he felt himself inching forward, hypnotised.

Mr Raeken’s eyes were soft and clear and still, locked with Liam’s, and he was leaning forward between Liam’s legs in exactly the right way, fingers hovering just above the slats of Liam’s cheekbones. Liam’s pants tightened at the proximity and his gaze darted up to the man’s eyes and then back down to those magnetic lips. Intense energy radiated from the teacher, squeezing the air from Liam’s lungs. Liam’s heart beat dangerously, threatening to spring forth from his chest. And then in a single, swift movement, Liam craned up a little and kissed him. He brought a hand up to the man’s face, holding back a sigh at the feeling of Mr Raeken’s beard against his palm. His heart thumped dangerously in his chest when he realised that Mr Raeken had not pulled away. Instead he was kissing Liam back; one large, calloused hand cradled Liam’s face, another gripped his thigh, and those impossibly pink, soft lips were pressing insistently against Liam’s, as if Mr Raeken would die without Liam’s mouth on his. Liam held back a moan as he gripped his teacher’s shirt front, palms running down the bulky muscles in his chest, pulling him in closer. He opened his mouth in invitation, squeezing his eyes shut in bliss as the man tongued the inside of his mouth, and he licked back, wrapping his legs around Mr Raeken’s waist. Then, with a final envelopment of Liam’s lips into Mr Raeken’s, the man began to pull away. Eyes still closed, Liam grabbed at him, drawing him in, shaking his head.

‘Little more…’ he panted softly, tugging at the man. 

He led with his tongue, letting himself moan softly when Mr Raeken licked his tongue and lips, and he wound his arms around the history teacher’s shoulders, dizzy with pleasure and the fact that he was here on this desk, in this classroom, kissing the most beautiful man in the world. Finally Mr Raeken pulled off with a wet sucking sound. 

‘Fuck,’ Mr Raeken murmured. The sound of him cussing went straight to Liam’s cock and he pressed his lips together painfully. ‘Liam. I…’

The man released him and simply stood there, chest heaving, hands raking through his hair. He stared down at the floor, brow furrowed, and suddenly Liam was overcome with fear. When he looked Liam in the eye once again, his pupils were blown.


	6. Please Mr Raeken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beautifuls, 
> 
> This is a fic. It is also basically PWP. That being said, if a teacher or anyone in a position of authority ever approaches you or makes you feel compelled in ways that make you feel uncomfortable, say no. Report them. It is never okay for someone to abuse their position of seniority over you. That applies to teachers, managers, even college guys/girls if you yourself are only in high school. 
> 
> Bottom line: you’re wonderful and deserve to be protected. Be safe, be careful.
> 
> Now enjoy some smut.

Theo stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at the boy sitting on his desk. Those sexy, pouty lips were blood-red and kiss-swollen, electrifying the blue of the boy’s eyes and daring Theo to keep looking into them as he backed away. He grunted quietly as his thigh hit a desk and he glanced distractedly behind him. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, face aflame with desire and guilt and shame. His fingers worried through his hair, pulled at his shirt, grabbed the nape of his neck. Fuck, he had never fucked up so bad in his life. He had just molested a student. 

Okay, no it was fine. Liam had made the move, not him. He wasn’t to blame, he hadn’t done anything. Not really. Except for way he’d basically tongue-fucked the kid on his desk when he should have pushed him away and warned him of inappropriate behaviour. Shit shit shit. Since when had he become this fucking predator?

Theo took a breath, opened his mouth to say something - anything - but nothing came out. He wanted to apologise and beg Liam not to tell anyone, except that sounded like the greasiest fucking thing ever. He wanted to ask Liam what the hell he’d been thinking, that was assault, he couldn’t just go around kissing teachers like that. More than anything he wanted to sprint back to that desk and grab at the boy, pull him close, kiss him, bite him. 

‘Mr Raeken,’ Liam said softly. Theo stood, paralysed, as the boy hopped off his desk and began walking towards him, hands outstretched in appeal. ‘I’m sorry…I…’

Theo swallowed twice in a row. His dick was achingly hard and his heart thumped without rhythm in his chest; a plea for mercy almost tore from him, begging Liam not to come any closer. But all he could do was stand there, lips parted, hypnotised by the knife-blade of Liam’s cheekbones and those red, red lips. His knees weakened when the teenager approached, now only a foot away. Now less than a foot, now only a few inches away. 

‘Liam, don’t come any closer,’ he croaked. Still the teenager came forward. ‘I mean it. Don’t…’ 

His brow furrowed in desperation, if Liam came any closer he would not be able to control himself. His eyes fluttered shut and he breathed slowly, counting in his head to ten with his hands on his hips. Then he let his arms fall as he backed away, eyes still closed, until his back hit the wall with a soft thump. When he summoned the strength to open his eyes, he saw Liam standing before him, electric eyes wide and searching. His lips were parted, drawing attention to the cut of his jaw. Theo’s gaze dropped for a split second down the boy’s muscled physique. Liam was hard, poking through the denim of his slim-fit jeans. 

Fuck it. 

Without a second or even first thought, Theo reached out and grasped a fistful of the boy’s t-shirt, pulling him in just to whirl him around and pin him against the wall. A muted grunt of surprise left Liam’s lips at the impact and Theo swallowed it with a desperate kiss. He pressed his lips to Liam’s so hard he felt it bruise, tongue darting possessively into that sinful red mouth. His arm went around the boy’s waist, his free hand loosely around his throat, thumb stroking the hollow between his clavicles. He moaned lowly when the teenager’s hands rubbed at his chest, pinning Liam’s hips against the wall with his own. He could feel Liam’s erection against his and he rolled his hips twice, pausing in his kiss so that Liam could moan into his open mouth. Fuck, that moan tasted so good.

‘You’re gonna get me in so much trouble,’ Theo murmured, breaking from Liam’s lips to kiss a line along those cheekbones down to his beautiful jaw. 

‘Not if I don’t tell,’ Liam panted. His hips bucked at the sensation of Theo’s mouth on his heated skin and Theo hooked his fingers into the waistband of the boy’s jeans. Theo’s fingers stilled for a moment as he tried to organise his thoughts but there were none; not a single thought in his head beyond cussing and repetitions in parody of prayer. ‘Please Mr Raeken…’

A soft moan left Theo’s lips and he closed his eyes. His last name in Liam’s mouth sounded just as good as every time he’d imagined it. ‘Mmm…say that again.’

‘Please Mr Raeken, please…'

Theo could control himself no longer. He bit Liam’s lower lip hard, drawing a distressed grunt from the boy, and unbuttoned his jeans with experienced fingers, eyes wide as he watched the boy before him. Liam’s member was thick and long and veined and gorgeous, the thicket of pubic hair at its base darker than the chestnut strands that dusted the rest of him. Theo sucked a breath in at the sight of it, making a mental note to bury his nose in it at some point, taste that length at some point. 

For now he wrapped his fingers around the sizeable velvet length that had just been in Liam’s jeans and witnessed his eyes flutter shut, whore-red lips parting to let out soft breaths as Theo worked him slowly. The broad expanse of Liam’s chest rose and fell shallowly with each gentle tug of Theo’s hand, making the teacher bite down on his lip in some semblance of self-control…Fuck he’d never seen anything so hot. He leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Liam’s swollen lips, leading with his tongue. He licked a line along where top and bottom lips joined and sucked them into his mouth when Liam moaned. He pulled away a little as Liam’s eyes fluttered open and his pretty fingers reached out to fiddle open Theo’s pants.

With a soft chuckle Theo released Liam’s weeping cock so he could undo his slacks and pull them and his underwear down, and immediately pressed his cock against Liam’s, encasing them both with his large, calloused palm. The sensation drew groans from the both of them and Theo propped himself up with an elbow against the wall, leaning in to kiss his student while he rolled his hips. Liam’s hand went around his bicep, the other playing in Theo’s hair. 

Theo gently passed the pad of his thumb over the slits in their cocks as he thrust his length against Liam’s. Not a single sound passed between them but moans and hushed breath and the noise of Theo spitting into his palm before taking them both in it once more and quickening the pace of his agile wrist. He let his mouth fall open as pleasure swirled from his nether regions along the rest of his body and he gently took Liam’s hand from his bicep, guided it to where their balls hung just outside of Theo’s reach as he stroked them. Liam, like the A+ student he had shown himself to be, immediately caught on and began to gently cup and tickle their sacks, heightening the pleasure blooming in Theo’s core. 

He stroked faster, harder, rocking his hips frantically as he chased the climax hurtling towards him. He dug his fingers into Liam’s hips as he thrust, feeling the boy begin to tense against him, breath coming out harder and more erratic. Liam was about to come, Theo could tell, and the promise of it threatened to steal his sanity. He peeled open his eyelids and watched the teenager, holding his breath as Liam’s eyes flashed open for a moment, brow furrowed, before closing tight shut once more as he groaned and spilled against Theo’s hand and cock. He whimpered desperately against Theo’s mouth as the teacher came forward for a sloppy kiss, unrelenting as he jerked them both, uncaring that he had Liam spasming with oversensitivity. 

‘Mr Raeken,’ Liam gasped, pulling at the man’s shirt. His face was flushed a soft pink from his orgasm and there was a pained look on his face as his body convulsed at the continued contact. ‘I can’t…’

The desperation in the boy’s voice and the sound of Theo’s name in his mouth tipped him over the edge, tearing a cry from him as he orgasmed violently. He jerked them faster and faster through it, taken to new heights at the feeling of Liam sobbing with his head against Theo’s shoulder, body slumped in painful pleasure and defeat. 

Afterwards he stood there, carefully putting Liam back together as gently as he could, wiping their come from his hand onto his slacks, tucking himself hastily away and holding the boy close. He wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist, pressing kisses to his ear in apology. He hadn’t meant to make him convulse like that, he should have stopped, Liam was just a kid. 

‘I really like you, Mr Raeken,’ Liam said softly as they stood cheek to cheek, and the innocence in his voice juxtaposed with what they had just done made Theo chuckle.

‘You know, Liam, I think you should probably start calling me Theo.’


	7. In full view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautifuls, 
> 
> This is a fic. It is also basically PWP. That being said, if a teacher or anyone in a position of authority ever approaches you or makes you feel compelled in ways that make you feel uncomfortable, say no. Report them. It is never okay for someone to abuse their position of seniority over you. That applies to teachers, managers, even college guys/girls if you yourself are only in high school. 
> 
> Bottom line: you’re wonderful and deserve to be protected. Be safe, be careful.
> 
> Now enjoy some smut.

Theo. Theo Raeken. Mr Theodore Raeken. 

Liam could not have dreamt up a more perfect name for the man if he tried. He lay there on his bed, grinning madly at the ceiling, head lolling off the end so that everything was upside down. His insides trilled delightedly at the memory of what had transpired between him and the history teacher and even though three days had passed, he still could not sleep. His alarm was set to ring in the next ten minutes but he’d been awake since five, counting down the hours until he saw his man again. He wondered what Mr Raeken - Theo, he thought giddily - had got up to over the weekend. Had he thought of Liam at all? Of course he had - Liam had seen that wasted look in the man’s eyes as he backed away from Liam after those first kisses. The look that had begged Liam to stay away and come closer at the same time, that guaranteed the boy that he would not be refused. How long had Mr Raeken felt this way? Liam fizzed at the idea of asking his teacher, of finding out exactly how infatuated with Liam he was. 

*

In an attempt at self-respect, Liam sat at the back of the class with Mason on his left, and did not volunteer today to answer any questions. Instead he let Mason take centre stage, content to simply sit and watch Mr Raeken walk the length of the classroom as he talked. Sometimes he gestured with his hands and Liam would blush at the memory of those rough, gym-calloused palms gripping his dick. His eyes would flicker to the wall by the light switches where he had been backed up, cold seeping into his heated flesh as he tongued into the man’s soft, enveloping mouth.

Today Mr Theo Raeken wore a tight bottle green button-down that stretched taut across the pack of his chest and upper back, teasing Liam with his rounded shoulders and the expanse of thick, muscled forearm on show as he stood at the front and unbuttoned the cuffs on his sleeves. Only his upper most button was undone, denying Liam a glimpse of anything more, but that was alright for now. For now he was transfixed on the man’s Adam’s apple; the way it jutted delicately from his throat, blanketed by even beard and tanned skin that was gradually growing paler with the progression of autumn. Liam wanted to slide his tongue into the hollow just below it. He was uncomfortably hard. 

He shunted a little in his seat, eyes following the muscles contracting in Mr Raeken’s thighs as he walked up and down the front of the room. Those thighs were so thick they made his slacks almost obscene, hugging his powerful legs in ways Liam could only dream of. It was the strength in those thighs that would allow Mr Raeken to hold Liam up and fuck him against the wall. Liam blushed wildly at the thought. 

How would he even go about being fucked? For all the times Mason had talked and talked and talked of his sexual exploits, he had never provided any real detail and now Liam found himself irritated and desperate for information. Would it hurt? Would it feel good? How could something that size fit somewhere like that? Now that he had seen Mr Raeken’s length for himself, his mind’s eye was filled with it, obsessed with what it would taste like, what it would feel like in his hand, all the ways he could have it inside him. He’d need to get himself used to having something up there first…right? But how far in advance? Should he buy a toy? Did Mr Raeken use toys? Instantly he imagined the teacher sitting on a bed and fucking up into a fleshlight shaped like an anus and Liam’s cheeks flamed. 

His heart stopped as Mr Raeken suddenly glanced his way and he held his breath, wondering for a split second if the man could hear his thoughts. Then the teacher looked away again, just as quickly as he’d put his eyes on Liam in the first place, and Liam was left feeling annoyed at the loss of attention and excited when faced with the man’s back as he wrote something on the board. His back was broad and densely muscled, the bottle-green cotton of his shirt shifting and straining to accommodate the sheer bulk of him as he moved. Those muscles narrowed as they gradually became waist and hips, grew less bulky and more delicate. Until his ass. Liam almost moaned at the swell of Mr Raeken’s ass in those charcoal grey pants; perfectly rounded - the very definition of ‘bubble’. Liam cursed himself for not grabbing at it when he’d had the chance and bit his lip as he thought of what it would look like undressed.

His dick was so hard now it ached and without bothering to care, Liam ground the heel of his palm against where his dick lay trapped against his thigh and the denim of his jeans. He bit back a moan, forcing himself to sit still as he manoeuvred his wrist as little as possible, heart racing at the frustratingly little friction his palm provided. It was not like he could be caught, sitting nearest the wall in the second row, but the idea thrilled him that Mr Raeken could look over any moment and see what he was doing to himself. 

Theo. Theo Raeken, Liam thought over and over again. Such a pretty name, so poetic. He needed to get used to the teacher’s first name - he planned on screaming it when he came with Mr Raeken’s dick up his ass, planned on that being real fucking soon. The thought of it drew a strangled moan from him and he quickly coughed, tense as a springboard, waiting. No one turned to look at him, not even Mason. He released a slow breath and began rubbing himself once more, this time using the upper part of his palm, closest to his fingers. Mr Raeken - Theo - was up against his desk now, half sitting on it in a way that made the thickness of his thighs ever more pronounced and Liam felt himself almost convulse with the desire to bite into it. He brought his fingertips to his denim-clad length now, rubbing slowly, feeling the wet patch steadily growing against the material and not giving a shit either way. 

Then Theo looked at him. Really looked at him. Liam saw the man’s eyes dart downwards to Liam’s hand, then back up to the teenager’s face and the way Theo’s lips parted, eyes wide in surprise, made Liam press his own lips together tight to stop himself moaning. The rest of the class were copying the notes on the board and so Liam was the only one who witnessed the bulge in Mr Raeken’s slacks, the way he seated himself behind his desk even though he never, ever sat down during class. The man glanced away from time to time but his gaze kept returning to Liam’s hand under his desk and the delicate pink that climbed up Theo’s cheeks only served to quicken both Liam’s breathing and the fingers brushing against his cock. 

And then the bell went. 

‘Good class everyone,’ Mr Raeken said genially, ‘leave your concept papers on my desk. If you haven’t completed your paper I will know and I will not be granting extensions - take it up with your senior advisor, not me. That means you, Marcus. Liam Dunbar, stay behind. Okay, have a good evening folks.’

Mason rolled his eyes at his best friend as Liam sat there, making no move to collect his things and stand. 

‘Want me to wait?’ 

‘Nah, I’ll see you in the library,’ Liam said easily. 

He waited until the classroom had cleared before taking his concept paper out of his backpack and laying it out on his desk, dick still aching and hard within his jeans. His fingers were a little damp from the wet spot that had developed over the denim. 

There was a long pause. Then,

‘Would you like to explain to me what you think you were doing in my class just now?’ Mr Raeken asked evenly. 

Liam’s heart suddenly skittered in his chest. Perhaps he had not thought this through right. He forced himself to breathe, remembering the bulge in the teacher’s pants and the way he was now sat down. 

‘I thought it was pretty obvious what I was doing,’ Liam mumbled. His mouth was totally dry. He flicked his tongue against his lips in an attempt to moisten them and saw Mr Raeken’s own lips part at the sight, gaze trained on Liam’s mouth. 

‘Come here.’ The man’s voice was nothing but a husky whisper. 

Liam did not move a muscle. In the hallway he could hear the distant sound of chatter and footsteps as his peers left the premises.


	8. Yes Mr Raeken

Liam.’ Now there was an edge to Theo’s voice that compelled the boy to stand, his erection twitching as the man’s eyes settled on his straining jeans. As soon as Liam reached the desk he was yanked towards the teacher by his belt buckle and he gasped as beautiful, rough fingers unbuckled and zipped him. Theo wheeled his chair over a little, face the perfect height against Liam’s tented boxers, and the teenager bit his lip when fingers seized his cock, pulling it from its confines. 

‘It is unfair on your peers,’ Theo said roughly, tugging down Liam’s garments and exposing the delicious cream of his thighs. Theo was almost weak with desire. The smell of Liam’s cock and pre-come was driving him insane. ‘For you to distract me like this.’ He opened his mouth and lay a wet kiss against the line between Liam’s thigh and pubis, inhaling through his nose, rubbing his face a little against the coarse thicket of hair there. Fuck he smelled good. ‘Do you understand me?’

A muted sigh left the boy’s lips and Theo delicately brushed his lips against Liam’s shaft, savouring the feeling of soft skin and hard, hot muscle twitching with anticipation. He licked circles into Liam’s balls with a lavishly wet tongue, hands gripping Liam’s upper thighs. The boy whimpered softly and Theo pulled back a little.

‘I said do you understand me.’

The ripple effect of the rest of his body moving against Theo’s grip told the man he was nodding. It was not enough. Theo grasped Liam’s shaft and tongued patterns into the veined dip just on the underside of his cock-head, making the boy keen, then pulled away, releasing him completely. ‘I didn’t hear an answer, Liam.’

‘Yes I understand,’ the teen gasped desperately in a high pitch, ‘yes.’

‘Yes what.’ 

A dirty moan left Liam’s pretty red lips as Theo took him completely into his mouth, then back out again. 

‘Yes Mr Raeken…’

With the magic words finally spoken, Theo grasped the gorgeous, thick, veiny cock before him and swirled his tongue around it once before plunging it into his hot, wanting mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked as hard as he could before easing up and simply rolling his mouth around the teenager’s length. It made whimpers fall from Liam’s mouth in endless trails. He closed his eyes against the taste of pre-come, grabbing Liam’s thighs and resisting the urge to cup the boy’s ass cheeks. He desperately wanted to slide his fingers into that cleft, part those cheeks and use his fingers to push and pull Liam closer and closer to climax. He didn’t. There would be time for that yet. 

Somewhere further off he could hear kids talking and closing doors, swearing at each other and laughing in delight, and he moaned around Liam’s cock at the thought that someone could walk in and find him sucking off the sexiest kid at Beacon Hills High. He bobbed his head along Liam’s length and unbuttoned his slacks, pulling himself out and wasting no time in stroking himself. Where the fuck had Liam got the idea to touch himself like that? Right in front of Theo, right in the middle of class? Honest to shit, it was the hottest thing Theo had ever seen; he had hardened instantly, terrified one of his pupils would see, driven to desperation by the self-assured yet needy look in Liam’s blue eyes. 

Theo swirled his tongue again, this time with Liam’s cock buried in his mouth, and he heard the boy moan above him. His very own moan leaked from his lips when he felt hands go to his hair, gently tangling in his styled strands, pulling him into the base of Liam’s cock. His nose touched the thatch of hair there as he breathed deeply and then took Liam as far back as he possibly could. It made his eyes water and he jerked himself faster, the taste of pre-come growing stronger in his mouth. Liam was close, he knew it. He removed his hand that gripped at the boy’s thigh and used it to cup Liam’s balls instead, stroking them as he sucked harder and faster in time with the way he stroked himself. He could not stop himself moaning against Liam’s cock, rewarded with identical groans and the sensation of Liam’s hips thrusting shallowly into his mouth. Theo had never been so aroused in his life. He had never had such a fucking incredible, thick cock in his mouth before, had never enjoyed the taste of dick like this before - and when Liam suddenly grabbed at his hair and the thrust of his hips stuttered, Theo’s balls tightened and he came at the sensation of Liam’s cock pulsing against his tongue and lips and shooting hot, dense come into his mouth. 

Theo continued sucking even as Liam’s come began to taper off in his mouth, only pulling off when Liam stopped moaning and began panting and pushing at his shoulders, unable to take anymore. The history teacher swallowed, licking his lips after, then reached into his desk drawer for tissues to wipe himself from his hand. He then buckled himself once more, watching Liam do the same. The boy’s face was flushed the prettiest shade of pink - the exact shade, Theo now realised, as the head of his cock - and his lips were blood-red and swollen, eyes shiny and glazed. 

Theo stood and pulled Liam in by his hand, smiling at the shy ducking of his head, as if he had not just been moaning like a whore with his dick fucking into Theo’s mouth. 

‘I meant it, Liam,’ he said softly. ‘You can’t distract me like that in class, okay?’

Liam blushed furiously, nodding. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘I didn’t say you had to be sorry,’ Theo smirked, and at the surprised, pleased expression on his student’s face, pulled the boy in for a flavoured kiss.


	9. This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beautifuls, 
> 
> This is a fic. It is also basically PWP. That being said, if a teacher or anyone in a position of authority ever approaches you or makes you feel compelled in ways that make you feel uncomfortable, say no. Report them. It is never okay for someone to abuse their position of seniority over you. That applies to teachers, managers, even college guys/girls if you yourself are only in high school. 
> 
> Bottom line: you’re wonderful and deserve to be protected. Be safe, be careful.
> 
> Now enjoy some smut.

At the beginning of December, Theo hosted his first parents evening at Beacon Hills High. He met countless sets of parents; single moms, uptight dads, guardians who shouted at their charges right in front of him, adults who pleaded and defended and cajoled their kids sat there in his classroom as he told them their grades were simply not up to scratch. His senior class, however, was a different story, and Theo genuinely enjoyed himself over the latter part of the night when his engaged, dedicated AP historians wafted through his door with their parents. Even Nolan Holloway, the least able of his class, was given a shining review because the kid, by comparison, was something of an idiot but goddamn it he tried, and Theo valued a trier. 

When Liam Dunbar entered the room with his mother, Theo’s heart skipped a beat. He licked his lips and smiled as the pair sat down before his desk, shuffled some papers, presented Liam’s latest essay. His hands shook a little, clammy to the point of being sweaty, and he worried about smearing the ink on the papers he handled. He was now slowly realising just how different it was, fucking a student and facing their guardian all the while thinking about fucking said student. 

‘…And honestly of all my students Liam is the one who has impressed me the most,’ Theo said, with every sincerity. He meant his words in the professional sense, speaking strictly as a teacher. His eyes were trained on Jenna Geyer’s, bewitched by the blue she had passed on to her only son. ‘He comes to class every day with original thoughts, and he really takes his time forming coherent and very engaging ideas that are also well researched.’ Jenna looked ready to burst with pride and Theo was determined not to follow the dart of her eyes when they rested adoringly on her son. The history teacher knew how impossible Liam’s mother thought it would be to hear words like these after Liam’s depression last year and it warmed him to be able to say them and mean them. ‘I think the only feedback I have is to keep going the way he is and he should have no problem acing AP history this year. If it’s not putting too much pressure on, I’d venture to say I have my money on Liam graduating in the top three of this class.’ 

 

*

 

‘Hey,’ Theo smiled when he opened his apartment door. He watched the teenager step into the lounge and closed the door quickly, glancing down the hallway. ‘You made sure to park two blocks away, right?’

‘Ye-e-e-es,’ Liam drawled, rolling his eyes, but when he turned to face the teacher those irises sparkled. ‘Theo, I’ve done this like, a million times.’ There was a pause in which the boy looked around the apartment, despite having frequented it more times than either of them could count. Then he smiled shyly. ’You know, you said some really nice things about me at parents evening last night.’

Theo grinned. He leaned against the counter of his open-plan kitchen and cocked his head, extending his hand to Liam and pulling the boy in. ‘I meant every word. You’re very, very impressive.’

‘At history.’

‘At a lot of things.’

A smirk played about Liam’s lips and Theo put his palms on Liam’s back so that he could slide them down the light muscles and grip the boy’s waist. He tugged at it, pressing his hips flush against his own. 

‘What kinds of things?’ the teenager asked. 

Theo chuckled and leaned in, ghosting his lips against that mouth that had him going to sleep and waking up hard every day. 

‘This…’ He opened his mouth and hovered above Liam’s, allowing the boy to do that thing where he flicked his tongue just in the entrance of Theo’s mouth before capturing Theo’s upper lip in an intoxicating kiss. Theo traced his fingers along the hem of Liam’s shirt, beneath the worn cotton, onto warm, soft skin. He adored the way his fingers gripped the delicate muscles of Liam’s flanks, the way they mapped the ridges and dips of his waist and abdomen and memorised them for when he was alone and craving. A soft grunt pushed out of him at the way Liam licked his lower and then upper lip. That fucking mouth, it had Theo begging every time. 

‘What else,’ Liam asked quietly, eyes closed as he brushed his lips against the corner of Theo’s, igniting a spark that feathered across his face and into the glands of his neck. Catherine wheels danced beneath his skin. 

‘This,’ Theo whispered, as one of Liam’s arms wrapped around his neck and a hand slipped beneath Theo’s black sweatpants, gliding along the shape tenting his boxers. Theo's hips shifted without instruction, pressing his erection against Liam’s palm while the boy kissed the curve of his neck. He pulled at Liam’s worn cotton t-shirt, smiling at the childish way the teenager momentarily parted from him and raised his arms, ready to be undressed, then bit his lower lip to quell the thought as he worked Liam’s jeans. Theo moaned at the sight before him. ‘Fuck you’re perfect.’ 

His dick was achingly hard now, had been since he’d got the text from Liam this morning saying he was free tonight, and now Liam pulled it free of its confines, tugging impatiently at the teacher’s clothing and breathing hard as each article came off. 

 

‘Tell me what else,’ Liam breathed when Theo had him kneeling on his mattress in his bedroom, Theo on his knees behind him. 

‘What else?’ Theo repeated softly. His gaze flickered over to the wall directly in front of them where a mirror had been mounted to the wall. He’d been dreaming of making use of this mirror for weeks now, had never had the opportunity until now. Now, when he would fuck his beautiful A+ student in front of it and watch the entire thing. 

‘What else am I…?’ but the teenager trailed off when Theo put fingers to his chin and turned his head sideways to kiss him, deep and wet and filthy. Theo snaked his tongue along the length of Liam’s, running his fingers from the blade of the boy’s jaw, down the column of his neck to the base of his throat, and cupped it loosely. Then he looked in the mirror and sucked in a breath at the view. His fingers against the beautiful, delicate skin of Liam’s throat. The heavy-lidded way Liam was watching him, waiting for the next compliment, the next hedonistic touch.

Theo pressed his painfully hard cock against the cleft of Liam’s ass, just rubbing himself against it for a moment with his eyes closed, running his palms down Liam’s pectoral muscles and defined abdomen, down the jut of his Apollo’s belt. With a rasping voice he instructed Liam to bring him the lubricant he kept on his cabinet top, and then grunted in desire at the sight of the boy’s frame bending before him, ass pushing back a little against Theo’s dick, muscles contracting and rippling beneath his skin as he moved. This boy would be the one who drove Theo Raeken insane, the teacher was sure of it. 

 

When Theo pushed in, a small cry tore from Liam’s lips. Pain. And then Theo could hear the boy breathing, regulating his inhales and exhales, pushing up a little on his haunches as he tensed there on all fours. Theo felt the muscles of Liam’s rectum physically relaxing and contracting as the teenager forced himself to adjust to the sensation of cock, and then he began to move. The history teacher was hypnotised. He watched the gyrations of muscle in Liam’s back as he shifted his weight to his arms and then his knees as he pushed back slowly onto Theo’s dick, then forward, then back until Theo was inserted to the hilt and his pubic bone was flush with the split that separated the top of Liam’s ass cheeks. 

Theo’s eyes darted to the mirror in front of them and focussed on what he could see of Liam’s face. It was flushed pink with the sensation of entry and fixed in a contortion of concentration. Theo watched the muscles flex in the boy’s arms and shoulders for a moment as he moved around Theo’s cock, before the man could control himself no longer. He grabbed at Liam’s shoulders and pulled him up on to his knees once more, wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest and torso and pressing his back against Theo’s chest, and then began to roll his hips. He watched in the mirror, gaze never leaving the way Liam’s hands flailed for something to hold on to before grabbing at Theo’s muscled biceps and forearms, teeth coming down to bite down on his rose-red lower lip as Theo slowly fucked into him. 

‘This,’ Theo whispered against Liam’s ear. He held the boy tighter against him, one arm dropping so he could hold Liam’s hips as close as possible without slipping out. ‘You’re so good at this, baby, so good at taking my cock.’

A mewl left Liam’s mouth as he registered what Theo had just said and Theo smirked at the sound, at the way Liam’s eyes fluttered shut and his lips parted. Theo pressed one palm against the firm pack of Liam’s chest, one gently rubbing against the pretty pink sack that hung beneath Liam’s erect length. And then the man stopped rolling his hips and began to pull almost completely out before sliding slowly back in, all the way in, in exactly the way he knew Liam liked. He was rewarded with a low, uncontrolled moan and he whispered relentlessly in his student’s ear. ‘Fuck, Liam, you’re so beautiful, look at yourself, you look so good getting fucked on my cock, look so fucking perfect…’

He witnessed Liam’s eyes opening and that now-clouded yet still arresting blue slowly focussing on the mirror before them, reflecting his body back to him. The eye contact between Liam and his mirror twin wrung a moan from the teacher and shot lightening through his cock and he thrust hard and fast, jolting Liam forward, onto his fours again. Breathing heavily, Theo grabbed at the boy, pulling him back up and guiding his hands up, around Theo’s shoulders and pressing at them to keep them there. 

‘Keep it there, baby, don’t move,’ Theo panted, gripping Liam’s body. Fuck, that body. Theo could not work out how an eighteen year old could even have a body like that. He watched unblinkingly as the length of Liam’s muscled torso stretched and twisted with every thrust into him, at the line of his delicious velvet thighs, the gentle roundness of his shoulders. He stared at the definition in the boy’s biceps and deltoids as they curved, forearms curled around Theo’s neck and shoulders, nipples pert and crying for attention in the tensed map of his broad chest. Theo brought a palm up and stroked it against a nub, closing his eyes for a split second at the breath it drew from Liam, and then brought another to the obscenely defined line of Liam’s pelvis. That line that should have been fucking illegal because it was always the arrow that drew Theo’s fingers down it, down to the thatch of hair that crowned the thickest, juiciest cock Theo had ever had the pleasure of sucking and it shouldn’t have been possible to have that cock on a fucking eighteen year old but there it was, leaking, and Theo ran damp, lube-moistened fingers along it and then around it, slowly but firmly jerking the boy as he fucked harder and harder with every body part his eyes drank in.

A prolonged moan spilled from Liam’s fuck-me red mouth and Theo jerked him faster, running his palm in measured caresses from the boy’s chest to the top of his abdomen and back again, capturing a nipple every time. 

‘Fuck,’ Liam breathed. His eyes closed and his head lolled back, resting on Theo’s shoulder, a damp pink flush kissing his strong-jawed face and sturdy neck and chest. ‘Mr Raeken…’

A short, guttural noise choked Theo’s throat and he cussed against Liam’s neck. ‘Say it again,’ he begged, helpless to the sound like every goddamn time he had this boy in his bed. 

‘Mr Raeken, please…’ 

‘Fuck Liam you’re gonna make me come,’ Theo rasped. He clamped his hands around those hips that had a habit of driving him crazy every Monday morning and began to ram into them, watching in the mirror as the force slapped Liam’s weeping red cock against his taut stomach. He stared intently when the teenager fell forward onto all fours from the power of Theo’s thrusts and yanked the boy up once more, growling. When Liam sobbed and fell forward again Theo did not bother pulling him back up; he was too close to climax. Instead he took Liam’s hips in a grip hard enough to bruise and set a punishing final rhythm, panting and listening to the steady whimpers beneath him as Liam took over tugging at his magnificent cock. 

It was the sound of Liam coming and the clenching and unclenching of his ass that was Theo’s undoing, and he came with a stilted grunt, replaying in his mind over and over the way Liam had whimpered, ‘Mr Raeken please.’


	10. Can you blame me?

‘To be honest,’ Mr Raeken said, leaning back against his desk. There were still ten minutes left of his class but the tone of voice and the casual way he stood before his pupils suggested the content portion of the day was done. Students began to cautiously pack up their things and bring their bags up to their desks, ready to leave school for the day. ‘I’d tell you all how great the discussion was today but that’s pretty standard for this class. Mushy, right?’ 

The teacher chuckled to himself and Liam rolled his eyes at Mason as the female members of class collectively sighed and tittered in adoration. Liam’s own mouth fought the urge to quirk upwards at the sight of Mr Raeken’s beautiful pattern of gleaming teeth and lips. Thick forearms thickened further as the history teacher folded his arms across his bulky chest and Liam was reminded of last night when he’d spent an hour riding Theo’s cock with his palms flat against that chest, a pec under each hand. His thighs still ached even now. 

‘I guess I’m feeling a little emotional because…your regular teacher will be back in class beginning Monday morning.’

Liam’s stomach and the entire class simultaneously turned over in uproar. Twenty eight voices clamoured for explanations of why, how, whether Theo would still be teaching if not alternate lessons than at least some part of their four-day-a-week class. The attention made a rouge blush rise up the teacher’s neck and face and he smiled shyly, totally out of character. Suddenly he seemed their age and it made Liam swoon a little before he regained himself and refocussed on what Theo was saying.

‘At first I will be taking classes either alternately with Ms Burns observing from the back, or in tandem with her alongside me, but ultimately you are her class and she will be responsible for you as soon as she’s back,’ Mr Raeken said levelly, and the class erupted once more. But then he cocked his head and smirked in almost the exact same way he did whenever he flirted with Liam before he dropped to his knees and sucked the boy off until he sobbed. ‘Come on, we knew it wouldn’t last.’ 

It felt as though his words were directed at Liam and the teenager almost choked on the sadness and indignation building in his chest. Was Theo going to leave Beacon Hills High now? What if he started teaching somewhere else and picked up with some other kid? Oh God above what if he started teaching at Devenford and fucked Brett Douche-Canoe Talbot? Brett had an eight-pack, Liam couldn’t compete with that. He felt himself crumpling and did not even bother to listen to whatever else Mr Raeken had to say, just watched the clock until the final bell rang.

When it did his classmates took fifty-six years to get their asses out of the room, lingering to tell Mr Raeken how cool he was and how much they wished Ms Burns wasn’t coming back, and Mr Raeken smiled and grinned and semi-flirted because that was the only way he knew how to respond to idiotic compliments. But finally, finally the room was empty and Liam sent Mason on without him, promising to meet him in the library as was becoming routine. Though not for much longer. The senior set his jaw and stretched out his legs beneath his front-row corner desk, crossing them at the ankle. He gripped the upper edge of his desk and stared at the educator who was still standing against his own desk. His navy-grey eyes rested on Liam for a moment. 

‘Liam,’ Mr Raeken said cordially. Liam watched the man walk around the block of wood and take his seat as he always did only at the end of a class. ‘Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?’

‘Yes, actually,’ Liam forced out through gritted teeth. His molars were beginning to hurt from the force of clenching them. ‘You didn’t tell me you weren’t going to be our teacher anymore.’ 

‘Really? I coulda sworn I told you…what, ten? Minutes ago?’ There was a smirk playing on Theo’s lips and his eyes sparkled with mischief but Liam was not in the mood. 

‘You know what I mean, Theo. Why didn’t you tell me before today?’

Theo leaned back in his chair. His cock was throbbing against the tight crotch of his slacks at the sight of Liam sitting there, glaring at him with those electric blue eyes. Those eyes had been clouded and half-closed in pleasure last night when he’d ridden Theo with his head thrown back. The boy’s face right now was hard and accusatory, his knife-blade jaw set like concrete. Theo couldn’t help himself; he stroked a palm against his clothed dick, recalling how Liam had done just this not four weeks ago, with the entire class present. Fuck the kid was sex on legs. As surreptitiously as he could Theo undid his slacks and pulled his rock-hard meat out of his pants, rolling the head against the lower knuckles of his fingers. His heart picked up speed, caught between wanting Liam to catch him and wanting to stay hidden from view. 

He forced himself to swallow a moan and focus on what Liam was asking him but his gaze kept catching on those lips. Red and full and pouted in irritation, just ready to be bitten off. Theo’s tongue snaked out of his mouth, dying to lick those soft pillows, but he wet his lips and placed his other hand around his ballsack before responding, 

‘Nothing was confirmed until yesterday. I didn’t see the need to worry you. Besides, Ms Burns knows what she’s doing, she’s a good teacher.’

‘It was confirmed yesterday?’ Liam’s rosebud mouth fell open and Theo caught a flash of hot, wet tongue and it shot through his cock. He fisted himself faster at the sight. ‘I was with you yesterday, you could have told me. Literally, at any point, you could have said something.’

‘At any point,’ Theo repeated, breath quickening. He paused to try and even it out, wrist twisting as he slicked pre-come down his shaft and shunted his hips a little. His eyes raked over Liam’s thick neck and his Adam’s apple. He wanted to lick it, to bite into it and take a piece for himself. A moan bubbled low down in his throat and he swallowed it back. ‘Would that have been before or after I ate you out? Or maybe while I had my dick in your ass? Would you have heard me over your screaming, Liam?’ 

He bit his lower lip as a dull flush crept from the thick column of Liam’s neck, up the beautiful slats of his cheeks, forcing his lips to turn burnt scarlet as he licked them in embarrassment. Those arresting eyes dropped from Theo’s and he pulled his legs up, no longer casually stretched out and crossed. The new tautness of his position drew Theo’s attention to the roundness of Liam’s biceps and the pack of his chest in his clingy thermal shirt. Shirts like that needed to be outlawed. They only served to turn men like Theo into drooling, desperate messes jerking faster and faster underneath their desks. He slipped a finger against his taint and thought about how good it would feel to get fucked right now. Liam had last fucked him a week ago and now looking at the boy’s muscled frame Theo was ravenous for it. 

‘That’s not the point,’ Liam bit out, folding his arms around himself. The movement only served to make his muscles squeeze and bulge and Theo could not contain a moan. He saw the boy freeze and the man could not help but smirk as those hypnotising eyes skittered down Theo’s frame, down to his arm where he was not even trying to mask his actions now. 

Liam licked his lips, eyes wide. ‘Are…’ He unfolded his arms and gripped the edges of the desk in front of him, heart beating out of his chest. He had become instantly hard the second he’d registered Theo’s flush and the movement of his right arm. ‘Are you…touching yourself?’

The history teacher chuckled lowly, then bit his lower lip. Liam’s cock twitched in his jeans. 

‘Can you blame me?’


	11. Finale

Liam struggled between indignation and irritation that he was not being listened to, and raging desire stiffening his cock beyond belief. His lips parted and a soft breath leaked out as he fidgeted in his seat, eyes unmoving from the man before him. 

‘You haven’t been listening,’ Liam forced out. His voice was husky with desire, limbs weak. 

‘I’ve been listening just fine.’ Mr Raeken’s arm had stopped moving now and he was watching Liam with a fuck-me smirk on his lips. ‘You’re upset because I didn’t tell you I’m not going to be your regular teacher before today…Is that right?’

‘Yes.’ Liam paused. ‘I’m not upset, I’m…’ he licked his lips, thoughts wiped completely. ‘Annoyed.’ 

‘You’re annoyed.’

‘Yes.’ 

‘With me.’

‘Yes.’

‘Would you like to come up here and show me how annoyed you are with me?’ Mr Raeken’s tone was silken and cut through the tense atmosphere, making it twang between them. 

Liam simply sat there, frozen in place with desire, unable to move. Then he pushed off the desk with trembling arms and began to make his way to his teacher, cock straining against his boxers. As he approached he could see Mr Raeken’s pretty cock standing to attention, flushed and swollen and leaking with delicious pre. Liam undid his belt and fly without words, without thought, but stepped back in surprise when his teacher suddenly stood. The man closed the door, came over to Liam, put a palm to Liam’s bulge. The senior moaned softly at the contact and at the thought of Mr Raeken pleasuring himself all this time. 

Theo pressed his tongue against the corner of Liam’s mouth before sliding it along open lips, hand cupping Liam’s beautiful lower face. He didn’t try to turn it into a kiss, simply swiped his tongue over those sinful lips over and over while his student’s tongue came out to greet his own. A soft groan tore from Theo’s lips and he fumbled blindly in the false bottom of his desk drawer for the emergency sachet of lube he kept there, ripping it open and coating his fingers, trembling with need. Without warning he turned from Liam and braced himself against his desk with a single arm, using his lubricated hand to slick himself up and ready his waiting hole. He smirked at the teenager, eyes raking over the thick pole twitching in front of him. 

‘Well?’ Theo asked with a voice like midnight. ‘Aren’t you going to teach me a lesson, Liam?’

Liam grunted deep in his throat and swiftly stepped behind his teacher, violently kicking the swivel chair away. He took his thick cock in hand and positioned himself, biting hard on his lower lip as he pushed in. He gasped at the sight of his cock head tugging against Theo’s tight pink rim, hands coming up to line a thumb up just above that pretty hole and stroke the skin there as he slid in all the way. 

‘Shit,’ Theo cursed, and Liam put his hands on the man’s sculpted hips, just waiting. Then he heard a breathy chuckle. ‘I’m gonna have to dock your grade if you don’t start fucking me, Mr Dunbar.’ 

And then a cry loosened the man’s lips as Liam fucked into him without warning, thrusting at a brutal pace, grabbing at Theo’s hips. Liam grunted with every slap of skin on skin and he yanked and pushed at his teacher’s hips, using him as nothing more than a hole, allowing his anger to drive his hips. He could not tear his gaze from Theo’s ass; the perfectly round globes barely jiggling with the impact of Liam’s hips. Fuck, he was so goddamn thick. Liam grabbed at the globes, delirious with pleasure and desire and the idea of biting into them, having a mouthful of Theo’s perfect ass. The idea pulled a whimper from Liam and he took one hand from Theo’s thick ass cheek and slid up the man’s pelvis, along the ripples and valleys of his defined abdomen, against the taut buds of his nipples. Theo shuddered beneath him, breath rasping as it left his lips and now he writhed against the desk, moaning quietly, ‘fuck, oh shit, fuck.’ 

Theo panted desperately, entire body beginning to tense. He was a taut string, about to snap with every unrelenting hit Liam pounded into him. A damp sheen of sweat covered him and he allowed himself to lean his head down into the crook of his elbow, unable to hold himself up on trembling arms as pleasure prickled against the walnut inside his ass. It was taking every bit of strength he had not to scream at full volume, terrified someone would hear and expose them. But at the same time it was this very fear that had Theo’s balls tensing, tightening, as his climax blossomed. When he came, he did so without a single touch to his throbbing cock, spurting white ribbons all over his desk, and he shook all over, hands gripping the edges of his desk as he felt Liam’s climax begin and end in his ass. 

When the teenager was done depositing his load Theo cautiously reached for the pack of tissues in his drawer’s false bottom, taking three sheets and wiping at himself as Liam stood there buckling himself back up, panting. Theo took two more sheets and turned them into a makeshift plug, and put them gently into the entrance of his hole to catch any come that might threaten to leak out into the seat of his slacks. Then he pulled up his lower garments and turned to face Liam, smirking. 

 

‘So,’ Liam mumbled, folding his arms over himself. His beautifully round shoulders were hunched and Theo came over to him, fingers to his jawline to bring his lips forward for a gentle kiss. The boy relaxed, unfolded his arms. Let his hands rest on Theo’s chest. ‘Are you gonna go teach someplace else now?’

‘I hope not,’ Theo smiled, capturing Liam’s lips in tens of tiny kisses. He rubbed Liam’s waist, holding him close. ‘I like Beacon Hills High.’

‘…But what if you do? Like what if you go to Devenford Prep or somewhere?’ Liam asked, mind ticking over now that he had broken through the post-orgasm fug. All he could think of was Brett Talbot and his bedroom eyes and how easy it would be for Theo to fuck him. He allowed himself to be kissed slow and deep and filthy, tongue tasting the inside of Theo’s mouth and underside of the man’s lower lip, but when they broke apart for a second he kept up his line of questioning. ‘What if you have another student like me and you…Like them? Like how you like me?’

At this Theo’s eyes narrowed and his blossom pink mouth twisted into an irritated grimace. He released the boy. ‘Liam I don’t know what kind of impression you have of me but I’m not this fucking predator that goes around looking for teenage boys to fuck outside of teaching hours.’ 

His tone was vicious and made Liam flinch, but the sight of it made Theo soften immediately and pull the boy close again. He hadn’t meant it to come out the way it did, Theo knew. He was just a kid, after all. He didn’t deserve Theo’s anger.

‘What I mean is,’ he said softly, kissing Liam’s gorgeous red mouth, making amends. ‘You’re special, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to fall for you…it just happened. And I honestly don’t see it happening like this ever again.’

A dopey smile began to spread on Liam’s face. ‘Really?’

‘Yeah really,’ Theo said. He gently angled Liam’s face towards him and kissed him softly, humming into the boy’s mouth.

‘Mr Raeken.’

Theo froze at the sound of a severe voice and clack of heels behind him.

‘Mr Raeken put the boy down.’

Principal Martin.


End file.
